


The Godmother

by royalyoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Naruto is a dork, but you are also the godmother, hinata is toxic, naruto is a politician, naruto isn't faithful, sakura is a good friend, sasuke is a hag, sasuke is kinda a funny dude, you are a doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalyoo/pseuds/royalyoo
Summary: [Modern AU] Uzumaki Naruto and his wife Hinata have been married for five years. They even have two children, Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki. Everything seemed to be perfect in their lives, but then things went down and Naruto finds himself falling for his childhood friend [name] [last name]... || taken from my Quotev / Wattpad
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter One

When love comes, then it will never leave. That is what my father always used to say to me in my teenage years. He never had any other woman after my mom passed away. All other men I know would have another wife after a few years, but my dad is different. He believes in the one true love, and so do I, but I never found the one. But I am glad that at least my two best friends found love, together.

Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, now Uzumaki, and me, of course, have been friends ever since I could remember. The blonde little ball of sunshine I met was always the one to cheer me up, no matter what drama and problems I faced. Just imagining a world without him and his bright smile, his determination; I would have been nowhere near, where I am now. He is one of the reasons why I continued with my path and live a life to my fullest.

And that shy girl who was always sitting in the back; she is by far the nicest person I ever met. Her heart is pure and fragile. She was incessantly for me and Naruto like a little sister, a child even; somebody we wanted to protect, forever and always.

Hinata has had a crush on Naruto since elementary school. She told me that in our senior year, but I knew it; technically everybody knew it, everybody except for Mr. Uzumaki himself. The Hyuuga heiress was always blushing like crazy whenever the name Naruto Uzumaki fell. She was so adorable!

But nevermind, even when Naruto was in love with another girl, Haruno Sakura, and the fact that he was oblivious to Hinata's feelings; somehow they came together after high school. Or more specific on prom. And that may be the only thing I enjoyed on the evening…

We write the year 2015, seven years after our graduation; I am an adult and have finished university. My working place - no-other than the Konoha Hospital. I have always dreamed to be a doctor, to be able to help people and save human life. Tsunade is a really good teacher, she is one of the best doctors in Japan, and to top it off, she is also related to Naruto.

"[Name], can you help me over here?" A female voice calls and, turning around, I find the emerald eyes of Sakura Uchiha.

"Sure!" And with that I walk over to her. As I take a closer look on her face I notice dark circles under her eyes. Somebody, must keep her awake the night - and no - I do not mean her husband, but more likely her two-years-old daughter. Sarada is her name, I think.

Sakura and I get along pretty well, but I am not much informed about her private life. I hear the most things from Naruto or Hinata. These two stayed pretty much in contact with Konoha High's "it-couple"; more likely drama-couple, but well, they seem to be happy now. Sasuke and Sakura matured and even married; now they also have a child. I never imagined that that would ever happen between these two.

"Didn't get much sleep?" I ask her as we walk towards a hospital room. She shakes her head and chuckles a little.

"Not really, Sarada is constantly crying. Sasuke and I have some baby-shifts. And apparently I have to stay awake from 4 am to 6 am." the pinkette explained and I just nod.

"Being a mother must be a really hard job-"

"It is. I never imagined it like this, but I guess it's worth it. Sarada is such a beautiful child. And even if Sasuke won't admit it, he loves her…" she trails off; a giggle escapes me. I must say, they are adorable.

"I cannot imagine Mr. Grumpypants to play with a baby." I comment and Sakura turns to me. She looks to her left and her right, then leans to me.

"Don't tell him, but I filmed him when he once played dolls with Sarada. I can show you in our break." A grin makes its way on my face and I nod.

"I can't wait to see that!" I exclaim, but try to keep a quieter tone.

"It is totally worth it, [name]-san."

The two of us snicker and continue our way to the room. It is just a usual hospital room, white walls, white bed - well, kinda everything is white in here. No wonder why so many people think they are dead when they wake up!

Our patient is an older man, forty-three years old and alcoholic. We see him often here. That guy actually drank himself to death for a long period of time.

Alcoholic fatty liver disease.

If Mr. Kaiza continues with this excess drinking he might prone for hepatic cancer. He has a stepson, I really pray that he will stop for him.

"Mr. Kaiza-" Sakura begins as we enter the room together, I walk over to get a stool and sit down on it, next to the bed. Grabbing the clip-board I look at his stats.

Elevated blood pressure 140/90 mmHg

Blood sugar level 180 mg/dl

"...you are not in a good shape. How often have I told you to stop with alcohol?" Sakura continues as I go on with my observation. That man sure is reckless with his health, maybe we should put him under surveillance 24/7?

"I know, Mrs. Uchiha, but . . . it is so hard."

"I am aware of this, I have suggested your wife to attend a therapy with you, so you have a pillar to lean on, while going through it."

When did she arrange this? I am speechless, Sakura sure takes care of her patients. No wonder why Tsunade values her so much that she put her into the administration. The man mutters a "thank you", then I take his right arm and wrap the cloth around it.

"I will now take your blood pressure." I explain to him. "Systolic is 135, diastolic is 85." I say out loud and write it down on the board. "You are getting better, the blood pressure is lower than last time, though not optimal ...yet." He smiles to me.

"I hope I can finally keep that promise to Inari," Mr. Kaiza mumbles softly, he probably can only talk with this level of dezibel for now.

Keep a promise . . . Did his step-son asked him to? No,I won't question his words. I am here to do a check-up, not small talk with the patients.

"Haruno-san," I call out to her. "Should we also do an examination in a matter of urine samples?" She turns to me and moves her lower lip, biting it, probably, from the inside. "We can, but not now -- I will tell Shizune to stop by here, later, so she can do that." I nod and gaze at the patient again.

"Okay, Sir, could you please rest for a minute. Just calm and act like you'd be sleeping." He processes my instructions and, shrugging, he makes himself comfortable in his bed. I go forward, taking out the clock that normally hangs around my neck like a necklace and wait until the little arm is on top; a new minute starting. My eyes are focused on his chest and I watch closely as it moves up and down. From far away, due to the silence in the room, I can hear footsteps, heels clacking against the ground. Someone must be running around.

"One minute is up," Sakura states and I nod, agreeing as I look at the clock.

"Respiratory rate is 19 breaths per minute; a normal value." I write it down, smiling a little bit. So far everything I've checked is better than before.

"Now to measure your blood sugar level," I announce,as he gets up; I earn a groan of him to which I can only chuckle. "Don't worry, I am not Lady Tsunande. I try my best not to hurt you." I take the needle in my right hand and the glucometer in my left hand. He extends his hand, and I look at his fingers, deciding on using the index finger.

"Ready?" I ask him and he nods. "Three." He inhales. "Two." He bites his lip, eyes on the needle. "One." He shuts his eyes close and I prick the tool through his flesh. I press on his fingertip and wait for the blood to flow out, then I hold the glucometer against it and watch as it is calculating the value.

A beeping sound erupts from the tool and I read the numbers on its screen. I am about to smile, but suddenly I hear this running sound coming nearer until it stops, and my ears capture a sound of worn out breathing behind me.

"Sakura, [name]!" The voice says and I turn around seeing Ino Yamanaka, her blonde hair, in a ponytail, looking messy; sweat runs down her forehead and her scared, horrified expression worries me.

"It's an emergency, we need you to do the surgery," she explains and I get up, wondering what this is all about. Not hurrying much I attempt to still write down the values, but I drop the clap-board as I hear the next words.

"Who is the patient," Sakura inquires, normally Ino wouldn't react like this.

"It's . . . it's Neji." And I gasp, the color leaving my face. My feet acted on its own and I run out of the room, passing Ino and I know that Sakura, too, is following with maximum speed. The visitors in the floor look at me strangely, but I don't care; these tears have a meaning. My only thought.

Neji, be save! You have to survive.

My eyes are glued to the red blinking sign at the end of the floor, increase my pace and don't even bother to watch out for other people. I push open the door and on instinct put the mouthpiece over my nose and chin. What I see takes my breath away. So much blood, his brown hair, painted by blood and dirt. The color in his face is lighter than usual and his breathings are weak. A terrifying view.

The door opens again, Sakura and Ino have arrived. Other surgeons and doctors almost look relieved to see us. I move forward surgical table and see Neji's damaged body. Many wounds, he lost of blood.

"What happened?" I shout out my question, even sounding angry,but with whom?

"A car crash. His head hit the steering wheel frontal; the car was probably on a speed level of 100 mph, the other driver died immediately, it was a ghost driver from what the police stated." I clench my teeth, a ghost driver? I shake my head and try to keep a cool head. The life of him lies in our hands, we, and most importantly I, have to be professional. No matter how disturbed our feelings may be, we are doctors. I have done a surgery plenty of times. What is the difference now? C'mon, [surname], first check the vital functions. I just did that with Mr. Kaiza, it shouldn't be a problem.

"Have you checked for any vital signs?" Sakura asks, thank God, at least somebody who knows their job.

"Yes, his pulse is rapid, blood pressure low, his temperature grows colder and his breathings are weak. We placed him in an artificial coma," one of the surgeons said, not even taking a breath. She is pretty new here, I notice, well, they did the right thing. There are radiographs on the wall, I don't even dare counting the amount of broken ribs.

"Where is Lady Tsunade?" I ask, hoping she might arrive soon. They shake their heads. "She is currently doing another surgery . . . on the other occupant of the car." There was someone else with him in the car? Don't tell me-

"[Name], we have to do the surgery now," Ino whispers and I nod, suppressing my natural need to cry out. Neji is sound asleep, I grab a scalpel and look at the other surgeons. We need to perform a brain surgery; otherwise his central nervous system will fail him . . . and he will die by the cause of internal bleedings.

"Sakura," I mumble and she turns to me, she put her pink hair in a ponytail and nods. "I will work on his ribs," she says and cuts open his body. I hold my breath, his brain got a fatal hit, he was unconscious when he arrived, I presume. My concentration is on a high level as I try hard to stop the bleeding; everything seems to go good so far.

The blood he's lost is being renewed by a blood infusion. And, Sakura and the other operating doctors and surgeons are working on his torso, cleaning his wounds and closing them. I am almost certain that he will survive, until-

"What is happening!?" Ino shouts out as the beeping, alarming sound of the machine erupts. His temperature is rising immensely, his pulse, blood pressure; everything!

"He needs oxygen!" All these noises, the shouting, my frustration; what did we do wrong? Suddenly, I see that dull, white-lavender gaze; he opens his eyes and looks at me, in pain. My eyes widen- no. I am getting nervous and uncertain, my hands becoming shaky and then I am about to scream like I never did before. That never ending noise, the red line; he is dead . . .and it is my fault and mine only.

**************

Patient: Hyuuga Neji

Age: 26

ID-Number: 012587

Gender: male

Date of Birth: July 3th 1989

Time of death: 11:38; May 24 2015

Cause of death (protocol): Neji Hyuuga was brought to the hospital with life-threatening injuries. He suffered under internal bleedings in the area of his central nervous system. Neji Hyuuga received the injuries due to a car accident that has yet to be confirmed by the police. He woke up in the middle of the surgery; his temperature rose and also his blood pressure. The operating doctors gave him oxygen.

He died in the surgery. The real cause of death has yet to be analyzed.

Operating doctors: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, [surname] [name], Inoue Takashi, Ayame Nakamura

Doctor in charge: [surname] [name]; Yamanaka Ino

Konohagakure; May 24; [signature]

I stare at the protocol I have written and press the green button on my cell phone. With shaky hands, fast beating heart and fear I hold the device against my ear, listening to the beeping tone, and waiting for the person I am calling to pick up.

"Uzumaki," the person speaks up, I clutch the paper in my hand to my chest.

"Hey, Hinata," I croak out. "There is something I have to tell you. . . I- I am sorry, but-" I break down, the tears spilling out of my eyes, I saw it all, his lifeless eyes, his injuries, his last breaths, words.

". . . N-neji's . . . dead."

The only thing I hear after are cries and screams with only one word: No. Believe me, Hinata, I can't believe it either; no, it's different, I don't want to believe it.

I take another breath, gazing around, I am still in the hospital, just finished with my protocol. The light from the surgery room is now green and the door opens, revealing Lady Tsunade. At least she was - more or less - successful.

There is a shifting sound from the speaker of Hinata's cell, it sounds like it is being picked up.

"Hinata, what happened?"

Naruto-

"Hello?" he questions and I gulp.

"Naruto-kun."

"[Name], is that you?" he asks, a wondering tone in his voice. Hinata's crying becomes louder, perhaps he is holding her in his arms, comforting her. Something I should do as a friend, but I am just on the damn phone and cry myself like the baby I am!

"Y-yeah," I stammer and curse myself for my behavior.

"What is with Hinata? Why is she crying?"

I bite my lip, trying hard to overcome my own grief.

"Listen, Naruto, I'll come over to you soon. It's about - something . . . Neji died." There, I said it . . . again! ". . .And Hiashi, he is still alive, but he is possibly paraplegic and currently in a coma."

The line goes dead after I hear Naruto saying "I understand", but honestly, I know he doesn't. And I don't know what to do now. I am sure of it that I killed him because of my incompetence in being a doctor. I am to blame. No, it's that ghostdriver who did it!

I chuckle sarcastically. "Look at yourself, [surname], you are trying to seek the guilt in an already dead man's heart. . . how pathetic."


	2. Chapter Two

I couldn't sleep that night. All the time images flash through my mind. How pale he looked, his body, completely bruised. Through the whole night, as I lie in my bed, I turn around, from left to right, and from right to left. My room is completely dark, and I wonder if that's what Neji is seeing right now. How is death? It is said that when you die you walk in the direction of a bright light, but what comes after that? I think you will just end up being fooled, trapped in eternal darkness.

Extending my hand to the nightstand, my fingers envelope the cold glass. Slowly, I bring the edge of it to my mouth and gulp down the water. The glass still in my hand I sigh and look at the surface of the water, watching my moving and unclear reflection, due to my shaking hands. There I am, my face, dull, almost lifeless [eye color] colored eyes, now mixed with red; my skin, paler as usual and moistened by my tears. I'm a wreck. He's been one of my best friends, and now he is gone. Gone. That word repeats again and again in my head. Why does he have to be the one to die? Why me who was in charge for his surgery? Why am I even pitying myself? It's not me who lost her life there. Universe is so unfair. Dying in a room with a bunch of strangers around you and a few friends, no family, almost as if you are alone.

Over the night I've tried to dismiss the thought of today's occurrences, but nothing really helped much. I've watched television to no end, played video games, went out jogging and even - I am not proud of it - drank alcohol, though not much. Two Martinis, in a bar where I watched a football game; I don't understand much about American Football, I've been more interested in European Soccer since I was little.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, feet feeling the cold laminate. Still sleepy I walk toward the chair that is suited next to my window, and grab the sweater that 've thrown over it's backrest when I arrived home from work. My arms feel heavy, but I, nevertheless, pull the cloth over my figure, the warmth that has left me seconds ago welcoming me back. I leave my bedroom and approach my bathroom, opening the door in a hesitant motion. With my elbow I push against the light switch, the light turning on after less than a second. The tap is right next to the door and I support the weight of my upper body on the cleaned porcelain; I stare in the mirror. "Tch," I let out. I look horrible, if I'd be standing next to Neji -- Even thinking that name hurts. I guess my appearance seems to be more dead than the one of him. Yeah, him, who is he? The new Lord Voldemort?, I scold myself. Turning on the water I form my hands into a scale, capturing some water with them that I splash in my face. The cold refreshens me, and I feel more awake than before. I gasp for air, my eyes closed and with my hands I search for a towel. They are right next to the tap, same wall as the light switch. Drying my face, I put the towel around my neck, walking out of the bathroom and back to my bedroom. I throw the towel over on my bed, putting on my pair of sports shoes.

I need fresh air. Hopefully it will calm my nerves and I might be able to think of something else for once this day. I fish my keychain from the table and leave my apartment, quietly rushing down the stairs. It's three o'clock in the morning after all. I should be asleep, but I simply cannot. And I refrain from taking pills to sleep. No matter how big my desire for sleep is, I won't start with forcing my body with medications, especially not when the possibility of getting addicted is high. I leave the apartment building and stare up at the sky. Many clouds cover up the scenery of the stars, the moon - however - is brighter than usual, kind of majestic. My hand finds the back of my pair of sweatpants, and I search until I feel a rectangular object. Yes, I took it with me. I take out my phone and connect the headphones, putting the earplugs in my ears, the music already playing. My hands are in my pockets as I walk around Konoha. There are no people around at this hour, no cars at all. Basically, I think I am alone. I just keep walking, listening to the songs my phone is playing, the usual charts. Unintentionally I find myself standing in front of the house of my friends, the light is still on. Odd. I turn off the music and pull out the plugs of my ear, nearing myself the house wall, over to the window.

I cover my mouth with my hand, stifling my gasping sound. There she is, Hinata, my friend since childhood, crying. And I feel my eyes watering, too. "Why? Why him?" I hear her saying through sobs. Yeah, why him? Out of all people it was Neji. What has he done to deserve this? "Shh, I know, dear, I know." Naruto. I go on my tiptoes and glimpse through the glass, seeing my two friends sitting on the sofa. Naruto has his arm protectively around Hinata's figure, rubbing her back, and his face is nuzzled in the crook of her neck. Even from afar I make out Hinata's tear strained face. I am agitated. The whole day through I've been crying, and now I see my best friends. I should be there, inside, apologizing for my incompetence, calming her down, just be there for them. After all, it was Hinata who lost her cousin today, not me. And still, I am glaring towards them, guilt rushing through my body like current. Why is there nobody to hold me? My eyes widen, what was I thinking just now? I gulp and adjust my gaze back to the two, then a crying sound erupts from above. The baby. Naruto cups her face and pulls away from the hug. "I'll go," he tells her, getting up. And for some reason I want to follow him, just to see him taking care of the child, but in the same moment I have this urge to climb through the window and welcome Hinata in my arms, to tell her I am sorry about everything, but in the end I just end up walking away from the house, back to my apartment. I couldn't bear the sobs and the sorrow anymore. I just want to forget about this emotion at all.

**************

On the following day, I haven't gotten any more sleep, I call the Konoha Hospital saying that I don't feel well. Somehow I have a feeling that they knew I lied about being sick, but also were aware of my emotional state. Whatever the case, I am glad I am just at home. My hunger returned and I make myself breakfast. Just a simple bowl of cereals. I am still tired, but I can't sleep. And for some point I presume I am scared of falling asleep, and perhaps dream of him.

The remote in my hand I switch channels, watching cartoons to find some amusement. Laughing might help me to focus on other things. I sigh. "SpongeBob Squarepants." The last time I watched that is about three months ago, with my little cousins. They love that talking sponge way too much. I stir the milk of my cereals with my spoon and bring the metal to my lips, sipping on it. Surprisingly the episode is interesting, and for the first time since the tragedy of yesterday, I laughed.

Later on I dress up, preparing myself to go out to do some grocery shopping. From what the news said, it's a little cold outside and so I grab my scarf, wrapping it around my neck. Somehow I share some features with Kakashi-sensei from my High School. My face is a little covered up, like his mask. Why he wore it in the first place is yet a mystery to me. I chuckle as I think about how Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and I tried to steal his mask in our freshman year. Kakashi sure was prepared, wearing a second mask!

I rish down the stairs, almost tripping and falling, but I catch myself soon enough. For me it's only important to run this errand fastly, why? - I have no idea, there's just a feeling telling me so. I cross the street and jog my way to the supermarket, in the go grabbing a basket. Luckily I only need a few things, just bread, water and some eggs, the rest should be at home. As I arrive at the checkstand my eyes go wide, and I am oblivious as to what to do now. Put the food back and run? Face them? So much about "I'll come over soon". . ., my subconscious comments, but I shove her away. New method: acting like a ninja! I'll be all sneaky beaky like. I cover my face further with the scarf, hiding myself. Closely I watch Naruto, Hinata and the children - though I don't see Himawari.

Naruto pays and now it's my turn, I hand the cashier my products, glimpsing toward my friends who haven't noticed me so far. Quickly I hand the man the cash, grabbing my stuff and am about to go when-

"Eh, Miss? You forgot your change," the young man states and I curse myself for my clumsiness. And if that wouldn't be enough-

"Look, Dad! Isn't that aunty [name]?" Well, f*ck my life!

"[Name]?" Hinata says hesitant, and with a sigh I turn to them, forcing a smile.

"Oh, hi, you guys!" I greet them. Boruto runs to me, the little boy embracing my legs.

"Hey there, pipsqueak," I say and he glares up at me, but I just ruffle his hair. I notice Naruto staring at me, and I feel uncomfortable. I am not ready for this talk. The blonde comes over to where I stand, and is about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Well, it was nice to see you here, but I really got to go. My-" Come, think of something, [name]! ". . . mom is waiting for me?" It comes more out like a question, but as I say that I am already on the leave. Hinata only mumbles a faint "bye", but I could hear the sorrow in her voice. I am not even sure if seeing my friend sad was the cause of my uneasiness, or if it were these Hyuuga eyes that remind me of Neji -- I honestly don't know.

*************

The whole week am trying to avoid the couple the best I can manage, and mainly stay at home. I've received some text messages from Naruto and Hinata, even one from Sakura, but I only respond with the casual small talk. That is until I open my mailbox. I narrow my eyes, but they widen by every word I read.

IN MEMORIAM

You are earnestly requested to attend the funeral

of Neji Hyuuga, who has lost his life in a cause of

an accident. It will take place at the Konoha Cemetery.

June 1st; 9 o'clock

Hinata Hyuuga & Naruto Uzumaki

"That's tomorrow!" I exclaim. So much about avoiding them, I cannot refuse this invitation, can I? Will it be selfish of me to not go? Of course it will! I pull on my hair, gritting my teeth. No, I have no other choice, this is for Neji, and not for me. Even if I might be exposed to the judging gazes of his family, friends and acquaintances, I will attend this funeral, to bid a wonderful friend goodbye, and to see him for the last time.

****************

Beep Beep Beep! I groan and turn to the source of the annoying ringing, extending my hand and hammering against that stupid alarm clock, then drifting off to sleep again.

Wait, alarm clock!? I rise up from my bed, kicking away the sheets, and I grab the clock, staring in shock as I see the time. Crap! It's already half past eight, I am so going to be late. I rush out of my bedroom over to the bathroom, jumping in the shower. Not even five minutes later I get out, noticing that I am still wearing my underwear. Idiot, my subconscious laughs at me. Not caring I remove the wet clothes and dry myself with a towel, shortly after hopping in my black dress, and slip into my similar colored heels. "I want to see myself running in those to the funeral," I mutter, as I look for another pair of shoes to wear. Grabbing my bag from the handle of my bedroom door I change into a pair of sports shoes and put my heels in the bag. Quickly I do my hair and makeup, then run out of my apartment, me being trapped between my door and the floor, since my dress is stuck. I fum from the inside and pull on the cloth, luckily not doing much damage to it.

I thank Dad inwardly for repairing my car yesterday, otherwise I would've taken forever to come to the memorial. With a delay of over twenty minutes I arrive at the cemetery, seeing all my friends and family members - even his uncle, who is in a wheelchair - that he had left. Trying for people not to notice me, I change my shoes and walk over to the group of people. I sneak over toward Sakura, who is standing next to Sasuke, no child. Tapping on the pinkette's shoulder she turns to me, about to exclaim my presence, but I stop her by shutting her mouth with my hand. "Quiet!" I whisper my order, and she nods. I release her, and feel a stare on my back. There he is, Sasuke Uchiha, grumpy as usual, I grin up at him, holding up my hand, and I wave.

"Where were you?" Sakura inquires. I chuckle embarrassed.

"I overslept," I admit, and I see her rolling her green eyes at me.

"We thought you wouldn't come."

"Who is 'we'?" Now that interests me.

"Me, Sasuke -" As if Sasuke. . . "And Naruto."

"Oh." The only thing I manage to say, then my eyes land on the coffin that is being carried by two men. The pastor is talking some psalms from the bible; I am not much listening to his prayers, but fold my hands, nevertheless.

About ten minutes later they are about to bury the coffin, but a voice stops them before the two men proceed. And my eyes widen as I realize it was my own voice. All eyes are on me, and my feet walk on their own over to the hole in the ground. I take out a picture frame, a sad smile forming on my lips. I inhale.

"Neji, I know how much you loved your niece and nephew," I start and take a look over to where Boruto stands. "I remember when you babysitted Boruto and I came over to talk with Naruto, but only found you struggling with changing the diapers. We took this photo by the end of the day," I turn to the pastor, showing him the picture as in an unspoken question. He nods, smiling at me, and I put the picture on top of the coffin, bidding my goodbyes with the tear that escapes my eye.

I am standing at his grave, the candles burning and fresh flowers planted. My eyes are looking at what is engraved. "It's still unbelievable," I say out loud. Nobody's here anymore, the funeral is long over, but I couldn't leave. I kneel down, my hand running over the gravestone.

"So you really came, huh?" I turn around, shocked, as I hear a familiar voice.

"Naruto," I acknowledge him, and he faintly grins at me.

"It's been awhile since we last talked." The guilt comes over me. Why did I avoid him? He must have been hurt.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, and I feel my eyes burn, my heart clenches, and I don't know what comes over me, but I fall into his arms, him catching me, and I cry in his chest. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I am so sorry." His hand runs up and down my back, he is listening, trying to calm me down. I can hear his heart beat. "But I just couldn't bear it. I was so scared to look into your eyes. Hinata, and you, and everyone."

"Shh, it's okay," he reassures and holds me tighter, "Everything is alright."

Naruto makes me feel better, and I wonder if in that night, where I saw him and Hinata, I wanted not someone to hold me, but just him.


	3. Chapter Three

Waking up is something I cannot believe, especially because I know that all occurrences lately are reality. I always know that when I wake up, that whatever has been on my mind, is true. All the pain and suffering I am going through, it's there, I can't wish it away, can't pretend that it's not here. How I know this is reality from the second I open my eyes after sleep? Well, I don't dream, never even once.  
Naruto and I stayed at the gravestone for hours, until the night has fallen, we didn't speak much, just sat in front of Neji's grave, being into each other's arms, like in old times, when we met everyday. Times that I like to recall, where we were the best friends. I enjoyed being hold by him, I enjoyed the silence, the wind that blew through our hairs, I was even able to bear the sight of the engravement. Yesterday, I finally accepted Neji's death, at least for a short time, and that just because he was with me. Naruto Uzumaki is the pillar I can lean on, again.

I get out of bed, and make my way in the bathroom. The usual: hot shower, brushing teeth, and make-up. Why do I even feel so at ease now? Somehow breathing becomes easier, for some reason I can look at myself in the mirror again. The lipstick paints my lips, I press them together, and, I smile. Am I excited? Am I happy? Are you in love? I shake my head, chuckling at my subconscious. No, that's not it. How can I be in love when I don't even know with whom?

Grabbing my coat I open the door, the staircase in sight, and I rush down. My car keys jingling in my pocket. Even the sky is shining in that mesmerizing blue. Blue has always been one of my favorite colors, and I knew - even from when I was little - that my future husband will have eyes as blue as the sky. I remember when I told my mom these words, she seemed so happy. Mother always supported me, her death hit me hard, and my dad, too. And that although we knew she wouldn't last long. But, we all have the feeling she's still somewhere around us, watching over us, like a mother takes care of her children.

I get inside my car, inserting the keys, and start the engine. Carefully I drive out of the parking area. Almost on instinct my fingers find the button for the radio, and I listen to the songs. A lovely, felicitous sound plays, and for a moment I feel like I am the heroine of my own movie, like I am strong, and can do everything if I just believe in myself. Everything seems so beautiful, perfect even, but then I realize that it's all a lie. And that very lie, covering up my feelings, I confessed as I see the sign: Konoha Hospital. It all comes rushing to me. My eyes widen, and I pull away right in time, the car passing mine barely. I sigh in relief, parking my car as I reach the parking area of the hospital.

My heartbeat accelerates with every step I come closer to the front doors, and I am glad I didn't eat breakfast today. I try to keep my eyes forward, tell myself this is my job, that I must help people, who are in need of a proper treatment, but, I question myself if I am the right choice. The glass doors slide open, and I enter the hospital, being greeted by a few co-workers. I manage a small smile. My breathing becomes harder, my ability to concentrate on what's before me is being swallowed by a dark, gloomy atmosphere, created by my own doubts. They're looking at me, whispering, I can hear it, I can feel it.

Isn't that the doctor in charge for the surgery on Hyuuga Neji?

She failed. It's her fault an adolescent with a big future had to die.

That woman should be ashamed of herself.

I am. Yes, I am, I accept it! Without me Neji would be still alive now. I am the only one to blame. Breathe, [name], breathe, my subconscious tells me, an arm around my shoulder, and a sad look on her face. I don't know what to do, so I just go by what she is ordering me. My attempts to shut down the world around me seems for a part successful, I just move forward, like a machine, seeming unaffected by what words - that I don't even bother paying attention to - they shoot at me, though they are merely whispers. Gossip. But I know that I can't put any blame on them. They are only outside spectators, witnesses even.

My gaze is directed to the front, a 180° angle from the ground, a horizontal line. Inhaling, exhaling, taking a step to the side, and back. What am I even doing?

"[Name]?" A tap on my shoulder. I blink, and turn around, facing the face of a green-eyed pink haired woman.

"Haruno-san." She raises an eyebrow, and releases a sigh. "I see, we're back to that," she says, disappointment evident in her voice, and I only close one eye, raise an eyebrow and look at her with a confused look, my mouth slightly open. Sakura just shakes her head. "Nevermind." I shrug, and continue my way with her. For some reason the whispers stopped.

*************

I LOSE MY FOCUS at work. And it's not only me who notices that. Sakura is glancing in my direction every now and then, her expression giving away slight worry, but I only shoot her a smile. I can't see it any longer, it gives me that feeling of uneasiness. Syringes, pills, scalpels, these white hospital rooms; currently I can't stand white at all. Or hospital surroundings in general, everything reminds me of him.

"ARGHH!!" The exclamation of pain brings me back to the present. My eyes widen a little. Seems like I injected the needle a bit too deep in the vein. I bow to the man in apology -- he only clicks his tongue, waiting for me to continue, though I have quite the feeling he wishes for another doctor. Life ain't easy.

"Are you alright, [name], er, [last name]-san?" Sakura.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're trying to measure the blood sugar level with your stethoscope." I look over to the patient, a blush initiating on my cheeks, and I turn away from both faces, embarrassed.

"I-I knew that," I stammer, trying hard to regain my cool, but - of course - that's not the case. Sakura releases a chuckle and throws an arm around my shoulder. She leans to me, a friendly look on her face.

"Whatever it is, know that I am always here. You can always talk to me." My heart stops for a second. How am I supposed to react to this? She knows, I am sure of it.

"Let's talk this out later, shall we?" I only nod. Someone to talk to? Maybe it really helps me get over it, just letting out everything that has been bothering me the last days.

I slack off at work again, and again, repeating the most stupid mistakes. And there's nothing I can do about it. The more I force myself to ignore that feeling in the pit of my stomach, the more I try to stay rational -- the more my emotional side dwells up. I am aware of people noticing, and even reporting. I don't judge them, it's me who makes the mistakes.

I am called into the office of my boss -- Hashirama Senju, renowned doctor in the field of neurosurgery and neurophysiologie. When I started here I always looked up to him, I still do. Sakura and I have been taken under his and Tsunada's wings, steadily learning and gaining experience. Unlike Tsunade, Hashirama's has a bigger temper, and is always kind . . . and rarely drinks. I can't even imagine how many lives he must have saved since he started. He inspired me, and motivated me -- and in my down times, showed me the light. However, I doubt that I will see that light today, again.

Hesitantly, and in almost slow-motion, I approach his office door, my hands quivering as I am attempting to knock on the mahogany door. Get a grip, [surname]!, my subconscious glares at me, and my hand. She inhales sharply, and with her eyes, a penetrating gaze, orders me to just open that door. My knuckles collide with the wood, and I flinch at the sound I cause myself. Damn, I am the definition of a coward. It's not even a loud knocking sound, rather like a baby ha,,ering with its little hands against the door. However, I was heard.

"Come inside." Hashirama's soft, yet tired sounding voice I capture from the other side of the wall. I obey. My head peeks around the little space between door and doorframe that I allowed myself to open. There he is, sitting on his desk, writing something I cannot decipher down on a few papers, files of patients, I presume. He lets his pen drop to the table, and he looks at me, a genuine smile appearing on his lips as he spots me, slowly entering the room.

"I was told to come here," I state my business with him, avoiding his sharp gaze, and sit down on the chair that is on the opposite side of his table.

"Yes, [name], there were several complains about you. It seems you are not quite present," he says, resting his chin on the palm of his right hand. I can feel his stare on me, while I, hands in my laps, fiddle with my fingers, trying to avoid a further talk. But there's not much I can do about it, he wants answers, and part of me wants to open up -- saying what's on my heart at the moment. He's a loving man with a lot of understanding for other people, basically, nothing can wrong in terms of confessing here and now, can it?

"I apologize, Hashirama-sama, I believe there were other things on my mind, no, there are other things on my mind-" I inhale, finally meeting his gaze. "Currently, I am not feeling quite well, in fact, I am suffering insomnia . . . It all started when Neji Hyuuga-san-" Only the mention of his name makes my heart clench. "When my friend," I correct. "passed away."

"I heard of it. You were the doctor in charge." I nod, biting my lip as I recall the look on his face. Don't cry.

"I don't know, but being friends with a patient -- that was all new to me, especially telling their family about everything; Hinata is like family to me, and so was Neji. I am just so scared of having to face such a situation again. Maybe I am not suited to be a doctor after all." When I wasn't even able to save him, how am I supposed to continue on my path. I am drowning myself in self-pity. I flinch, Hashirama hammering his fist against the table makes a squeaking sound escape my lips.

"You're wrong," he says. "From all people I ever taught you were certainly one of the very best. You were able to understand anatomy within hours, Sakura and you could lead a surgery when you were still in your internship. [surname], you are a great doctor. We all face a dark, low point in our lives; I know exactly how you feel." He does? "Tobirama is not my only sibling, I also had two other little brothers, one of them named Itama. In his early years, I was already a doctor in my beginning phase, he was diagnosed with lung cancer. I promised myself and him that I would cure him, so we can all live together, but eventually he died. I was the doctor in charge." I listen carefully to him. I did not know about this, that he went through similar stages in life as me. In his eyes I could see how sincere he is about his words, and the love one shares for their sibling. Something I can only imagine for that I am an only child.

"And what did you do after his death?" I question him, hopeful that his answer might help me to finally find my old self; me before Neji's tragedy.

"For some point I just wanted to stop with everything. I thought about abandoning my career, and just run away. There was always that voice in my head that reminded me of the broken promise, but-" he pauses, looking down, but suddenly- "I remembered that there's another promise I vowed to never break. I promised my brother to never give up, and continue on my path with happiness." He looks at me with a smile, a tear threatening to escape his eyes. "It needs time to mend a broken heart, and the will, [name]. You have to look at the positive aspects of life, always remember -- a bad day only lasts twenty-four hours. There'll be days where you just want to cry, but keep in mind that you're not alone. You have friends, family, people who will help through those times. And in my time of depression I found that one person that has helped me so much, who touched my heart by a simple smile; and that one was my wife." I am speechless, my heart throbbing against my chest. He sure knows how to present a speech.

"I -- I don't know how to respond-" I utter, embarrassment visible. He chuckles.

"It's alright. This is a first for me as well. I never told someone from my team this story. [name], I know you are going through a hardship in your life; when you stepped into my office you seemed worried, but don't be. I value you a lot, and that is why I offer you something." I raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue.

"[name], how about you take a break from work?" My eyes widen, is he serious? "You can come back anytime, as long as you feel better. I am sure of it, you will get through this stage." I inhale and exhale, silently agreeing. How am I supposed to find myself? It's not like I can go for the search for that special person, right? What can I do in all of that time? Certainly not staying home all day, and binge watching NETFLIX series. I have to be productive, but how is the question. Howbeit, Hashirama is correct, I am technically useless here anyway, and probably even jeopardize my patients: I will take a break.

"Thank you, Hashirama-sama," I say, bowing down to him as I stand up. "I will try my very best to come back better, as soon as possible." He smiles at me. "Take all the time you need, I'll be waiting for your return."

I leave the office with a sort of relieved feeling. I am glad that this talk intensified; what I thought might turn out horrible, turned out to be a helpful lecture in life, and also, I had the opportunity to find out more about my boss, the goal I strive to achieve someday in my life.

"[name]!" Sakura's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I glance at her.

"How did the talk go?" she questions, worry in her emerald colored eyes. I grin.

"Nothing major, but I guess I will take a time out from my job. He suggested that as a provisional solution." Sakura sighs in relief, and grabs me by my shoulders. "Thank God, I thought you were fired for a moment. You seemed so in thought when I saw you."

"You are way too nice to me."

"And you are way too depressed for your own good," she counters, folding her arms.

"Touché."

* * *

At home I decide to just listen to music loud, definitely annoying my neighbors, but I couldn't care less about these old geezers. They have been getting on my nerves since the day I moved in. Sometimes I am satisfied that old people have a super hero serendipity, like with Spiderman. I don't know how they do it, but they seem to hear me going up or down the stairs even when I try to not make a sound. That, or they have cameras installed.

Miss [surname], you were really loud yesterday at 8:17 pm.

Why are you screaming so often?

Oh, there was a spider? And that's the reason for being so loud, haha.

Me and my husband have our afternoon nap to that time.

Ugh, that woman. Seriously, if you wouldn't wake up at 5 am every day, then you wouldn't have to take an afternoon nap. "Senile Bed-Getaway".

Surprisingly her husband never says something, well, some words I cannot understand, but I presume he is already with one leg in the afterlife.

Just to annoy them a little more I turn up the volume, smirking as I watch the water in my bottle vibrating due to the raise of volume. F*ck off, old geezers! Damn, I sound almost like Naruto.

A sudden ringing from my doorbell brings me out of my avenger-like thoughts. I stop the music, pressing the square button on the stereo-remote.

"Ugh, who is it? These annoying geezers never bother to come up here."

I open the door, and to my surprise I spot Sakura, smiling at me. I allow her to come in, stepping aside.

"I didn't think you would stop by," I laugh, closing the door after her. "This is the first time you visit me, right?"

Sakura removes her coat, hanging it over a chair.

"Haha, yeah. I just thought to pay you a visit now that we won't see each other at work for some time," she explains. "And. . . I still have to show you the video of Sasuke-kun and Sarada."

"Now we're talking, show me the miracle of the century!"

RARELY I LAUGH THAT much at a simple video, but seeing Sasuke crawling with a rattle in his hand is way too much for me. Especially when he has his grumpy expression. Can that guy even grin?

"Sakura," I breathe, not finding enough oxygen to continue my sentence. "You can't tell me that this is Uchiha Sasuke." She chuckles.

"Trust me, I couldn't believe it either."

"I am begging you, send me that video!" I beg her, looking at the woman with puppy eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're gonna use that video for blackmail purposes . . ." I fist-bump the air, as she sends me the media file via messenger. Furiously, I type in the password to unlock my phone. There it is; the key to heaven!

"But-" I turn to Sakura, confused at her sudden voicing. She sounds serious. "I didn't come to just make fun out of my husband," she explains, and my lips form an O. Before I could question her intention, she is already continuing.

"I came here to tell you: No matter what other people think of you, no matter how much doubt you have in yourself, no matter what hardships you're facing -- I'll be always there for you, and try my best to support you, for that you're my friend. In my eyes you are a wonderful person, so, don't stop smiling; I want you to be happy. I know, it's hard, but being sad won't bring Neji back. It's not your fault, his wounds were life-threatening from the very beginning. It's a miracle he survived the trip to the hospital. Don't blame yourself for his death." How does she know I blame myself? "Don't you think Neji would want you to be happy, rather than being depressed all the time?" And that is where the realization hits me, Hashirama's words ringing in my head, again, and again, and again.

I promised my brother to never give up, and continue on my path with happiness.

I was too blinded to see the very obvious. Why weren't the others so drowned by sadness? Why only me? I was an idiot, Neji wants me to live, he wants me to be happy. I remember now, he smiled when he saw me, and when he said his last words. He always wanted for me to smile, to look at the positive things.

And as I close my eyes I see him.

"Smile, [name]. Glee suits you better, that is the [name] [surname] I know. So why are you crying? I am right here," he says,pointing at my heart. "Laugh, be yourself, you promised me, right?"

"Sakura-chan, you're right. Neji wouldn't want me to cry like a baby all-day," I say, and undeniably, I fulfilled his wish. I smiled, as I said those words.

* * *

After my talk with Sakura I decide to go out for a walk, the weather is beautiful, almost no cloud on the sky, and a completely blue sky. Maybe I can start working again sooner than I expected. There's no longer that feeling of a lie in the back of my mind, I am sincere about my words. And I finally take the courage to walk a path I haven't taken for weeks. The street that leads to Hyuuga Enterprises.

I am listening to music as I go, enjoying the scenery, though it is a street like every other, but the nostalgia overcomes me, and I start to cherish memories, rather than abandoning them. I feel at ease. Yet, irritation spreads over me as I notice a certain woman standing in front of the big business building.

"Hinata?" I question, not quite sure if it's her, since the person's back is facing me. She turns around and musters a weak smile.

"H-hello, [name]-chan." It is by then that I realize she's carrying her daughter, Himawari, with her.

"Are you alright? You seem a little exhausted," I state, inspecting her. She is dark circles under her eyes, and unwillingly agrees to my comment by letting out a yawn. Hinata opens her mouth to protest, but I stop her before she even starts.

"Don't even try to convince me from the opposite. Your yawn definitely confirmed my suspicion," I tell her, looking amused as she blushes.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Oh, since Dad is not feeling well yet, I am in charge of Hyuuga Enterprise, but Naruto is occupied, too, so I had to take Himawari with me." Damn, being in a leading position, and mother at the same time. Tough life, I must admit. I pout my lip, signalizing my long-time friend that I am thinking.

"Hey!" There comes the idea. "How about you let me handle things with the baby," I suggest, only earning a baffled expression of the Hyuuga heiress.

"I mean, I can babysit Himawari."

"You don't have-"

"Have to? But I want to. C'mon, Hinata-chan, I need some bonding time with the little sunshine. I won't eat her, don't worry," I try to convince her, already taking the bundle in my arms, and squishing the baby-girl's cheeks. How can something be that cute?

"And you're sure she won't be a bother to you?" Hinata inquires, unsure of the whole situation.

"I am, and now ease up. You'll get her back safe and sound!" I reassure, giving her thumbs-up, just like Naruto would do. Doing poses like Naruto always makes me win an argument. Well, he's a very convincing person after all. Hinata chuckles.

"Alright, have fun you two," she says, handing me a bag with all the stuff I need to take care of the little for the day.

"Thank you, you too!"

"Even you should know that managing a company is everything but fun!" she shouts after me, but I just laugh.

"Yeah, yeah~" I turn to look at the baby in my arms. "But we will most definitely have some fun today," I tell Himawari in a childish voice, and my heart melts as I see her toothless smile. What an adorable baby.


	4. Chapter Four

Dad always said I am destined to be a babysitter because I've always liked little children, especially babies. Why? Well, they are cute to look at, and it's like you can view the world from a completely other perspective -- the role of a mother. Ever since my mother died from lung cancer I never really had someone to replace that place a mother has in a child's heart. How even? Nobody can ever replace my mother. In the years when my father has been very depressed, I tried to comfort him the best I could. I even went as far as that I tried to take over the role of a mother -- cooking, cleaning, making sure Dad is alright; things like that. But eventually that stage stopped, and I focused more on school. At some point I've been introduced to babysitting, as uncle Haku and Dad went to see a soccer game, and I was left with the duty of watching over my cousin Tadashi.

I can't quite explain it, but for once in my life I really felt like I had a connection with him. It was an urge to mother him, to take care of the little boy. He was only three years old, adorable, I must say. And so it came to be that I was allowed to babysit the little boy a bit more often, also for the sake of Dad and Haku. For some reason I now think it wasn't just that I like babies, but more in a way of 'I wanted to not be one'. In a sign for my dad to see that I am growing up, that I can make up for the times where he tried hard to be both -- mother and father -- to me. And maybe it was that little voice in the back of my head who was still silently crying over not having a single sibling.

When I was four years old the breakdown time, the hardest time I can remember I went through -- I thought I would lose Dad too. It hit me very hard because I was in a mood to celebrate the day my little brother or sister will arrive. As Mom told us so happy she was pregnant -- her smile was so bright, and she was in tears. While I was still wondering how the baby came into her tummy. I was always marveling why Mom was so excited, and not complaining. I mean, her belly was growing bigger and bigger; normally she would've been angry or depressed. But knowing that there was family inside her growing, I knew that no matter what, she will be happy, and I'll be too. I was fascinated by the idea of having a baby brother -- yes, I wanted a brother -- to play with, and show him the world, protect him, and to have someone to talk to.

Even though, I never got to meet him or her, I loved my little sibling. I remember when I cleaned the whole house, just to get some money from Dad, and I immediately went to buy a stuffed teddy for the still un-named little baby. But- things didn't go as I dreamed they would. Miscarriage. That was what my father whispered as I asked him when my brother would finally come. I had no idea what that word meant, but despite being naive, I knew it isn't anything to be happy about. More like, something that brings you to tears. However, I didn't cry.

HIMAWARI AND I leave Hinata, and I decide to at first grab something to eat. Not having eaten much except for my daily bowl of cereals, I am in serious need for sweets. And with sweets I mean ice cream. I still have the little girl in my arms, wondering how I am going to transport her. No buggy? Reaching in the bag Hinata has given me, I spotting a bright, rainbow-colored papoose. Well, f*ck, I curse innerly, as I put on the ridiculous looking baby sling. Why is Hinata walking around Konoha in that idiotic cloth? Must be a mom thing, since my mother wore similar out-fashioned -- or were they ever in fashion? - clothes and baby tools. Placing baby Himawari in the papoose I notice the use of it; I have the perfect view on her, and she's actually a good counterweight for my back troubles. Ah, those times when the good old backpacks were out, and you had these normal bags, that in ninety percent of the cases ruined your acantha -- I don't like to remember them, not at all.

The park is luckily pretty much a tiny footwalk away from Hyuuga Enterprise. From far away I can hear the children playing soccer, and people arguing on a phone call. Lovely. Kind of everyone, young and old, rich and poor, and so on, are in the park. Passing by a homeless old man with a can in his hand, I reach in my back pocket and throw 600 Yen in his can, smiling at him as he looks up to me.

"Thank you so much, Miss," he gives thanks to me, smiling.

"You're welcome."

That is another virtue Dad taught me in early years. Whenever we passed street people, Dad used to give them a little amount of money. Not to all, since there are way too many, but he is gifted in seeing who really needs the money. Needles to say, when a dog belonged to that person he always gave much more. I mean, the pet hasn't any influence in its situation, and -- of course -- cannot choose its owner. Over the time I've grown a habit in analyzing the homeless, and that man definitely isn't a bad guy. No drugs, perhaps some alcohol, but who am I to judge. In his life probably happened a lot; maybe lost his job, wife, possibly his whole family and friends. I am not heartless enough to ignore that.

With my eyes focused front, I walk over to my destination -- the ice cream stand. The line isn't long, only a few people, maybe four or five. However, one of them seems oddly familiar. Narrowing my eyes, in an attempt to sharpen my view, I utter their name, causing them to turn around.

"Akimichi?" I question, and the man looks at me surprised.

"[surname]?"

"Haha, yes. What're you doing-" I pause, realizing how ridiculous this question is. "Actually, I am not quite surprised to find you at a food stand, though no BBQ this time." Chōji is an old friend from High School, we used to hang out a lot because of Naruto. I shake my head at the memory of Naruto and Chōji having a ramen eating contest. Of course Naruto won. Chōji might be the king of potato chips and BBQ, but most definitely not ramen. Sometimes I am honestly doubting all morals thinking about Naruto's noodle soup obsession. I wonder if Hinata is a good cook.

"Nah, I feel the need for some sweet stuff." I raise an eyebrow. "That, and Chōchō really likes chocolate ice cream," he says, pointing to the little, chubby girl who doesn't even bother to listen to our conversation, but rather has a watery mouth from the smell of cold, tasty, and most of all sweet ice cream.

"Ah, right. I forgot you're a parent too." Seriously, I feel like I am the only one from our graduation year who isn't a parent now. But then again, I'm twenty-five -- still the whole life ahead. Before he can answer, his attention is drawn by his daughter, who pulls on his shirt. "We are next," she murmurs, completely ignoring me. Maybe she doesn't like you~ , my subconscious teases me. I glare at her, my head held up high. She's probably just shy around new people.

I watch Chōji in his father role, impressed, I might add. He wraps his hands around her little waist and brings her on eye level. "Okay, now say the kind man over there what ice cream sort you want, Chōchō?" I hear him whisper to her; a blush comes to her already rosy cheeks.

"U-um, chocolate ice cream . . . please?" It comes more out as a question, and I chuckle silently. She is adorable. I observe the way he looks at her, how he is giving her support; he's a great father. Is Naruto as good as Chōji in the role of a father? Or even better? Now that I think about it, ever since Hinata's first pregnancy my contact with him grew a bit out of touch. We texted, talked over phone, but I was rarely at their house, and when I was, then he wasn't present -- at work. Yet, I've seen pictures of him and Boruto. He looks so much like his father -- a real Namikaze look. That blonde hair, and the blue eyes.

I am pulled out of my thoughts as I see the girl already licking on her ice cream cone. It's my turn now. A little glance to baby Himawari -- she sleeps -- and I step on the same spot Chōji has stood at not too long ago.

"Hello," the vendor greeted me. He is a man in his late twenties, I presume. Honey-colored eyes, and orange-brown hair; a bright Uzumaki-like grin on his lips, too! Damn, cutie.

"I'd like one scoop of [flavor] ice cream, please." I smile back at him, and spectate him doing my order. With a big grin he locks eyes with me. "One scoop of [flavor] for the beautiful lady!" he announces, handing me the cone; and I hand him the money in exchange, trying to conceal my by now obvious blush. My gaze is directed to the ground as I walk away from the stand, seeing Chōji and Chōchō waiting for me with their ice cream cones in their hands.

My tongue brushes over the cold snack, and I close my eyes, taking in the flavor. Yes, this is heaven. We sit down on a nearby park bench, him and his daughter having already eaten up their ice. Akimichi flying food god.

The girl runs over to the intern playground, immediately sitting down on the swing and swinging forward and backward. Chōji walks up to her, and supports her by pushing her. I enjoy the view. Father and daughter time. Cute. Suddenly, I feel something warm on my cleavage. Gazing down, I see big baby blue eyes are facing me -- the princess has awoken.

"Oh, hey there," I whisper, a warm smile on my lips as my thumb brushes over her tender cheeks. She stretches out her arms, and her little hands wrap around my finger. I could swear, my heart just skipped a beat, if not more than just. I am completely drawn by her gaze, her eyes; the same stunning orbs like Naruto. I always loved them, admired them -- such a gentle and honest gaze. As I look at Himawari, I am entirely unaware of me being watched, until an "aw" sound erupts. Gasping, my head snaps in the direction where Chōji and his daughter are staying. He eyes me with a smile, approaching me, and leaving his child alone swinging, in hope to reach the sky.

"Man, for that being Hinata's child, you sure are looking like you're the mother," he comments. "Sadly she isn't, huh? I mean, I am imagining a little baby daughter with your [hair color] hair, and Naruto's eyes, and a mix of your personalities." I flush, the thought making me feel embarrassed. A child of me and Naruto? What in heaven's sake is Chōji talking about.

"Well, Akimichi, as far as I know, and you too, Naruto is a taken and most of all, married man now -- a father of two, might I add, adorable children," I shoot back, unbeknownst to the smirk he is sending me.

"What I wanted to say, [surname], is that I bet you'll be a great mother someday, when you found that one person you want to grow old with." That one person, huh? I shake my head, and hit Chōji playfully on his shoulder. "Baka, stop talking such cheesy stuff." He chuckles.

"Whatever you say, ma'am."

I stand up from the bench and walk over to the sandpit, placing baby Himawari down for her to play. I start putting my hands in the sand, forming a base for a sand castle. "A princess like you needs a castle," I tell her, creating the first tower.

By the end of the sand castle Chōji and Chōchō have already left. Leaving me and Himawari alone at the playground. Checking the time I realize that it's already late, the sky is painted in red, orange and pink. As I pick up the little baby and place her back in the baby sling, I spot the guy from the ice stand passing by.

"And so we meet again," he says, flashing me a grin. Damn, is that Naruto 2.0?

"Y-yeah," I stammer, cursing myself for doing so.

"Nice castle."

"Thanks."

"May I say that you're by far the most attractive young mom are that I ever saw?" I flush, trying hard to comprehend what the man just said.

"Oh, no, I am-" he cuts me off.

"Her father must be proud to have such a beautiful woman by his side," he comments. "Anyway, I got to go!" And with that, and a cute hand wave, he runs off -- probably trying to catch the bus in time. I stay on the spot, speechless. He actually thought I am Himawari's mother?

You sure are looking like the mother.

I inhale and exhale, dismissing any stupid thoughts, and start heading home, or more like, bringing the baby to her home.

ARRIVING AT THE DOORWAY of the Uzumaki household, I notice one car missing, but pay it no mind. The lights are on in the living room, meaning one inhabitant is at home. I walk over to the door and ring on the bell, the baby in my arm. Faintly I can hear footsteps from inside, and before I could philosophize about whose they are, I am greeted by Naruto's rather perplexed face, but he seems to be happy to see me. That, or he is relieved to see his baby girl.

"[name]," he says, stepping aside to let me inside.

"Good evening, Naruto," I greet him, stepping foot into the house, the warmth welcoming me.

"As you see, today I took care of your little baby," I answer his unspoken question with a giggle, moving further into the house, into the living room where I spot a sleeping Boruto lying on the sofa.

"Yeah," he says. "But why, not that I mind, [name]-chan." Naruto scratches the back of his head. Over the time I realized it's a sign of him being embarrassed.

"Ah, I saw Hinata today and she looked so tired, so I thought why not babysit Himawari for her. I bet it's a hard work for her now, you know . . .being mother, boss, and wife of such a dork as you." He pouts, faking pain.

"Anyway, where is she? Shouldn't she be home by now?" I question, gazing at Naruto who places Himawari next to Boruto on the sofa, cautious to not wake up any of the children. He shrugs, looking at the time.

"She said it takes her a little longer. I guess she'll be back in an hour, or so." I nod, feeling sad for my friends. I guess they don't see each other that often because of the current circumstances.

"I guess I'll wait until she comes back home them."

"Sure, feel free to stay as long as you want. You're always welcome, [name]-chan!"

Naruto and I decide to just watch some television. Due to the children occupying basically half of the sofa, the dork and I are forced to sit a bit closer than normal to each other. Well, technically I sit half in his lap.

In the tv is a movie we both seem to enjoy. It's just a normal adventure movie. A hero saving the world and finding the girl he loves -- pretty standard. Yet, I am in tears as he confesses to the woman, me cuddling closer to Naruto, suppressing my sobs; failing.

"Isn't he the cutest!" I exclaim, regretting it, as I see Boruto moving. "Whoops." Luckily nobody woke up. Naruto rolls his eyes at me. "If that is your definition of cute." I hear Naruto mumble. The protagonist, a blonde police man from Germany, just rushed to the woman and pulled her in a hug, kissing her forehead. It's quite the romantic setting, in my opinion, the city skyline of Berlin, and the beautiful white balcony. He was ordered to protect her, and be her bodyguard. However, somehow he fell in love with her. At first I thought he was a jerk because he was a married man, with children, but seeing their love story develop, made me ship them. And I just squealed at the kiss scene.

"Even Sasuke confessing to Sakura was more romantic and entertaining," he scoffs. I chuckle, remembering that moment I shall never forget.

"Oi, Sakura!"

"Hi, Sasuke-kun."

"I am sexually attracted to you. Be my girlfriend."

"To be honest, his confession was more like disturbing. I wonder if he really meant what he said," I say out loud, causing Naruto to shrug.

"We're talking about teme here. As much girlfriends as he may have had, not even once did he confess. For that he did pretty acceptable."

"I pretty much thought you'd end up with him. I already printed NaruSasu T-Shirts," I sigh. Naruto grimaces.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, nothing."

Time flies by quicker than I expected it, and now it's already 11 PM. The movie is over, and Naruto stands up, pushing me down from him, me landing on the ground.

"You could have at least warned me," I mutter, rubbing my butt.

"Haha, but that way it was funnier." I roll my eyes.

"I'm always there for your entertainment."

I watch Naruto slowly heaving up his son, and carrying him in his arms. It looks so at ease with him, like he's done that many times already.

"Hey, can you take Himawari?" he requests. I nod, grabbing the baby bundle, making sure to not wake her up. I follow Naruto upstairs.

"That is her room, make sure to wrap her in the the two blankets, and give her her teddy." Naruto says, pointing to the room left to the staircase.

"Whatever you say, boss."

I enter the room and place the baby in her bed, just as the blonde dork instructed, wrapped in the two blankets and the teddy next to her. Before I leave I lean down and peck her forehead, a sleepy smile appearing on her lips. "Goodnight, Himawari-chan,"I whisper, and look for Naruto.

He just leaves the room, and looks at me questioning.

"She is sleeping safe and sound, Mr. Over-Daddy,"I tell him in a childish voice. He laughs.

"It seems like the true baby here has yet to be brought to be." I blush.

"Baka."

I gaze at my watch, the time keeps moving forward, but where's Hinata.

"Do you think she's still at work?" I inquire. Naruto's face falls, and he seems unsure.

"I have no idea. I already messaged her -- no reply." My expression changes into one of worry. I look into Naruto's blue orbs.

"Alright, I am going to check up on her," I announce.

"But-"

"No, buts! I always wanted to drive your car anyway," I reason, rushing down the stairs, his keys in my hands.

"Oi!" he exclaims, but doesn't bother following after me. I leave the house and jump in Naruto's car. Now to see what Hinata is taking so long. Hopefully nothing serious happened to her.


	5. Chapter Five

Hinata and I know each other from head to toe, that's why I'm more than just worried about her. It's so unlike her to come late, shut off her cellphone or make empty promises. Something happened, that much I can tell, if it's a big issue, or just some minor incident, however, I am not aware of, but I will find out. She is a person, who prefers to keep her problems to herself, she doesn't like the idea of bothering someone with something they normally shouldn't deal with, and that is why she is so shy. It's painful for me, a friend since childhood days, that she is still shy toward me. Why? She makes me feel like I'm not trustworthy, not her best friend since sandcastle times, yet that doesn't change my role for her. Hinata Hyuuga has never been my best friend, no, simple friendship can't describe the bond we share; we are sisters, not by blood, but by heart. And as a sister it's my duty to make sure she is safe. Blowing up my bangs,adjusting the mirror. My hand wanders over to the gear, shifting it to the first, and I start the engine, leaving the parking lot. The streets are clear, it's late in the night, nobody is on the roads anymore. I don't really pay attention to my surroundings; one hand on the steering wheel, the other one switching through the radio. Most shows have already ended, so I just stick to the nightlife station and listen to the music. Dark Times -- The Weeknd ft. Ed Sheeran.

I hum to the music, and listen vigilant to the lyrics.

This ain't the right time for you to fall in love with me

Well baby I'm just being honest

And I know my lies could not make you believe

We're running in circles that's why

It sounds so depressing, yet again thrilling, and has potential for a song addiction. Dark times, huh? Yeah, this totally fits my current situation. My friend died in my arms, my "sister" has to overwork herself because of me, and the Konoha Hospital doesn't need me anymore -- tell me my father is diagnosed with cancer, and I am official an unlucky charm. I hit the brake as I see red, the traffic lights, a single person walks across the street, and for a second I have hopes it's perhaps Hinata, but it's just some stranger. Rubbing my eyes, the tiredness has already set in, I switch from the brake to the accelerator, driving again.

For the rest of the way I drive without stopping, and I arrive at the building of Hyuuga Enterprise, I pull into the nearest parking lot, and step out the beautiful BMW, locking it with a click on the keypad. Quickly, I seek the entrance of the building and ring on the bell. After a minute of waiting a worker opens the door, he seems to be from the security. He is a man in his late forties, brunet hair, and a similar colored beard over his lips. From the looks of it he seems to have an expression like an old navy soldier, like my father. It wouldn't surprise me if he knew my dad.

"It's already past midnight. We have closed for hours," he states tersely, glaring down at me. I feel intimidated, but that doesn't change my intention. Mustering the coldest, and most unaffected expression, I look up into his stern and scarred face.

"I am here to check up on my friend, Hinata Hyuuga is her name." The security guard gazes at me suspiciously.

"And who are you?"

"[name] [last name]." He skims me, and steps aside, allowing me to enter the building after he releases an annoyed sounding sigh. Well, that was easy.

"Lady Hinata is on the highest floor, I will take you there," he announces, guiding me to the elevators. I already know where she is, thank you! I voice in my head, but I am too much of a coward to tell him that. I mean, that guy looks like he could kill me within a minute, if not even a second.

Within the elevator is an awkward and tensed silence. I shift around, not knowing if I should say something, or just wait for the freeing 'pling' sound, every time we reach a new area. He, whose name I still don't know, and kind of don't want to know, stands stiffly around, not sparing a glance toward me, while I play with my thumbs. I haven't painted my nails in so long, I notice. Finally, after what feels like an eternity of uneasiness, the elevator reaches the last stop, and I casually -- though acted -- step out of that room of hell, walking towards the office. Before I open the door, I turn and face Mr. Military-Beard again, waiting for an approval of privacy, signalised by a nod like my father would do. And he does. Well, that is the proof he is from the navy. I knock on the ebony wood door, the sound of my knuckles colliding with the solid wood resounding throughout the whole corridor. No response.

I don't think much about it, and simply open the door, sticking my head through the gap. The lights are still on, and I gasp. Damn, Hinata! I step fully inside and approach her sleeping form. Her face rests on some files, and she is snoring, her arms supporting her head in her sleeping position. I shake my head as I reach out to tap her on her shoulder -- she doesn't even move. Like Briar Rose!

"Hinata," I call out to her softly. No reaction. I inhale sharply.

"WAKE THE F*CK UP, HINATA HYUUGA!" I shout at her, shaking her by her shoulders. She shifts, and her head rises up slowly. With her milky eyes she blinks, surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here, [name]? I was just taking a nap," she mumbles, sounding half asleep. I roll my eyes at her. A nap, sure.

"Well, I am here to wake Snow White up from her sleep, but certainly not with a kiss. It's already past midnight, Naruto and I were worrying our asses off, Hinata!" She gazes at the clock and gasps, cursing quietly.

"Crap, I have still to fill out these papers," she says grabbing a pen, or at least trying to. I snatch it away from her, and hold it so she doesn't reach it.

"Oh, no, you're not. What you need is some sleep, but definitely not in that shabby office where you just ruin your pretty cervix. You go home, videlicet, now." My voice is as stern as the one of the security guard, navy seals guy with the beard I feel the need to touch. I pull her out of her leather seat, and drag her with me; she doesn't even try to fight back. On the way out of the office I grab her coat, which I place over her shoulders.

"Did you take a purse with you?" I ask her.

"It's right over there," she murmurs, pointing with her chin to a little table next to the table. I take it, and stuff it in my bag, opening the door, where the man is waiting, looking at me from the corner of his eye. He straightens his shirt, and helps me with Hinata by carrying her on his back.

"Thank you, Mr. Navy Seals Beard!" I speak my gratitude and he raises his thick brown eyebrows at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, yeah, sorry. I don't know your name," I chuckle, heat rising to my cheeks.

"It's Collin," he says, and I nod. That is a foreign name, so he indeed isn't Japanese.

"Well, thank you, Collin."

"How do you know I was from the Navy?" I laugh.

"Your expression, just like my Dad." His mouth shapes into an O. We enter the elevator yet again, and I press the button for the ground floor. Silence envelops us yet again. What's it with elevators?

After a minute the doors open and we are at our destination. I turn to Collin.

"Can you carry her to my car," I request, liking the idea of Naruto's car being mine. Well, who says I am gonna give him back the keys!

He nods, and I open the door for him. I guide him over to the parked BMW and unlock the car doors. allowing him to place the sleeping Hinata inside the passenger seat.

"Once again, thank you, Collin."

"Was your father stationed in Tokyo?" he questioned, completely ignoring my former statement. I shrug.

"I think, but I am not sure. Why?"

"The name [last name] sounds familiar. If the name of your father perhaps [father's name]?" he asks all of a sudden. My eyes widen and I nod. He musters a smile.

"Say 'hi' from me then. We used to be really good friends due to our stationary time."

"I will, Collin," I reassure, and I shut the door, starting the engine. He waits there till I am out of his sight. And I wonder if my last name was the reason he allowed me to come inside.

ARRIVING BACK AT Naruto's I leave Hinata in the passenger seat, getting out the car. I fish out the keys to the house, and open the front door as quietly as possible. Naruto is sitting at the living room table, the little night lamp on, and him wearing glasses. I never knew he had those, but he kinda looks, and yes, this is coming out of my mouth now, he looks pretty clever with them on his nose. I cough, grasping his attention, and he looks at me startled. I bow down to him.

"Your majesty sexy-glasses, I am bringing you your wife," I joke. The blond sighs in relief approaching me. He brings me in a hug.

"Thank God! Where's she?" he questions me.

"Still in the car, she is asleep. Will you help me get her out of there without waking Briar Rose up?"

"Sure, but I can't promise."

"She sleeps like a rock, waking her up is almost impossible, I am just not a Sakura who can carry a whole sofa without any signs of fatigue." I tell him, and he releases a chuckle, walking with me outside to get Hinata.

"Sakura-chan has the strengths of a damn animal. She won against Sasuke in arm wrestling."

"Well, Sasuke can't carry a sofa on his own . . ."

I open the door, and Naruto sneaks his arms around the sleeping woman, carrying her bridal style.

"Man, you got heavier," he breathes.

"Maybe I should have asked Sakura to carry her then." He sends me a glare.

"You can be very mean, [name], you know that?" I fake hurt, and pout.

"Was I that mean that I don't even deserve a -chan after my name?" I view him blushing.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, sorry, [name]-chan." Naruto seems so confused, like he wants to drop Hinata and hug me for "hurting" me. Baka Naruto.

"Y-you idiot, it's all right." I stammer, and I believe I flushed.

I open the door for him, so Hinata won't collide with the wall, and I step aside so he can pass me. Naruto, the woman still in his arms, walks up the stairs, me following behind. He enters the bedroom of them and lays her down in the double bed, covering her with the sheets, after that he leaves the room, leaving the door ajar. He doesn't say a word, unusual him, and goes downstairs. I follow him yet again, being startled by his behaviour. Naruto sits down at the table again, and I join him.

"So, [name]-chan," he starts, his voice different from his normal cheery and idiotic one. "What happened?" I am surprised, and don't quite process this Naruto. He is, so, so, concerned? No, it's not just that, he is serious. A Naruto I am not often seeing. I blush, not knowing why.

"Er, what?" How am I supposed to respond? What does he even want to know?

"Why was she late? Something happened." Oh, that.

"She fell asleep in the office," I state, looking in his cerulean eyes. And I feel my serious side coming out of its shell. "Naruto, she is overworking herself. She is way too concerned about work. When I tried to get her out of the office she wanted to fill out papers. This is not okay, and I won't tolerate that." I don't notice that I am raising my voice, and even hammer my fist against the table plate, however, Naruto keeps calm, and puts his hand over my balled one.

"It's all right, [name]." He left the -chan out again. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything." What is this? My heart rate is accelerating.

"But you can't do everything, Naruto. You have a job, too. You are a Hokage, one of the most important politicians in Japan." He looks away without moving his head, just avoiding my gaze.

"She's my wife, I have to protect her, even if it's from her own stupidity and her way too big generosity."

"Why?" I whisper, almost inaudible to my ears.

"Because I just have to, I ever had to, since the very beginning. It's just like with you, we have to take care of each other. That's our bond, right?"

"I-." Did he just say he wants to protect me? Who is this Naruto? This is not Naruto Uzumaki, right? I am imagining things. And, I don't even know if this person sitting here, in my seat, is really [name] last name]. She reaches out her hand, and puts her hand over Naruto's. I just watch myself, and my extraordinary actions like it's a movie, and I am just a viewer.

"You're right," I smile at him, ignoring the heavy beats of my heart. "That is our bond, and my part is to protect you, just like you protect me and Hinata. You're never alone with this, I promise," my voice is so calm, and quiet. He stands up and pulls me up, me landing in his chest.

"Thank you, [name]," he whispers. My hands wander around his torso, and I try to soothe him.

"It's going to be all right, Naruto." But why do I have a feeling that something other than that is ahead of our future? I don't know, I hope it's just my imagination.

NARUTO INSIST ON me staying the night. It's very late, and I don't have any problem to sleep her. I want to talk to Hinata tomorrow anyway. Naruto leaves me for a moment, saying he'll come back with a blanket and pillow. I, however, tiptoe up the stairs into the bedroom in search for something to sleep in. In the darkness I can't make out the clothes, so I simply grab the nearest thing, and exit the room again, going down the stairs, back to the living room, where my sleeping place is for tonight -- the sofa. Naruto still hasn't come back. He'll probably take some more time, I think and pull my current shirt over my head. Suddenly, a voice.

"[name]-chan, I have your blanket and pil- . . .-low." I turn and come face-to-face with a blushing Naruto. It's all so fast that I don't even process what's happening, but then I gasp, holding the shirt in front of me. Great, that doesn't erase the image of your bra in his head anymore, my subconscious mutters, looking like she wants to lecture me. Naruto turns away, and I quickly change into the other shirt and the baggy pants. Still flustered, I stand up from the sofa.

"You can turn around now." And he does.

"Here," he says, handing me the pillow and blanket. "Hey," he exclaims. I raise an eyebrow at him pointing at me.

"Yeah?"

"That's my shirt," he chuckles. Ah, that explains why it's so big. "You look cute in my stuff, haha." And when I think that the blush faded, a new one appears. Damn, Naruto.

"W-whatever," I stammer, letting myself fall on top of the sofa. "I'm going to sleep now."

I move under the blanket and put the pillow under my head.

"Goodnight, [name]-chan," he says and switches out the light. I can hear his steps as he goes upstairs. When the sound of a door closing comes to my ears, all lights from upstairs are off.

"Goodnight, Naruto." I close my eyes, and dream of cerulean eyes, and a bright smile.

IN THE MIDDLE OF the night my dreams are disturbed by the crying of a baby. Groggily I get up, yawning, and seek the origin of the noise, which leads me up to Himawari's bedroom. Inside she the crying is even louder. I approach her bed, taking the bundle in my arms, and I rock her in my arms. Her tiny hands run over my cleavage, and she inhales my scent, or more likely Naruto's, since it's his shirt. Himawari calms down after not even a minute. I stroke with my thumb over her cheek, planting a kiss on her forehead. Since when am I so comfortable with a baby? I lay her back in her bed, where she continues to sleep, and I watch her, clueless about a certain blond standing in the doorframe of the room, spectating me, but after a while I can feel a gaze penetrating through my back. I turn around.

"Oh, hey," I say quietly. I walk out of the room over to him, he smiles at me.

"I didn't know you're that good with children," he admits, closing the door behind me. I bite my lower lip.

"Hey, you were there when I was babysitting my cousins in high school."

"But your cousins weren't babies." I scoff.

"They sure acted like they were." Naruto shakes his head.

"What I wanted to say is: You sure looked like a mother, you know, the way you just hold and comforted Himawari. It's impressive." I blush. What's it with me blushing today?

"Well, I think it's the soothing Naruto Uzumaki scent on this shirt that helped me out here, I mean, it helped me throughout my sleep," I joke. He cackles.

It's by then that I take a closer look on Naruto. He wears a white shirt, showing some cleavage, and I can even notice a little bush of golden blond hair on his tanned chest. He also wears grey baggy pants, which reach his ankles. His hair is messy from bed, and I kind of feel the urge to run my hand through those locks. I don't know if it's my half-asleep state, but Naruto looks very, well, yummy.

"I should have warned you, Himawari often wakes up around this time." Oh.

"Nah, it doesn't matter. The princess is back to her lands of dreams, that's important."

From the corner of my eye I spot another blond, though a little one. Boruto is standing around the corner, eyeing us.

"I can't sleep, Dad," he states, and Naruto turns around.

"Oh, Boruto," he says, lifting up the little boy. "C'mon little monster, I'm gonna read you a story."

"Will [name] come, too?" he mumbles, and Naruto glances at me questioning. I shrug, following them.

Boruto's room is a little bigger than Himawari's, and everywhere across the room are toys, especially cars. Naruto lies him back in his bed, grabbing a little book from the bookshelf.

"Hmm, what story should I read you?"

"How about 'The Star-Money'?" I suggest. It was my bedtime story when I was little, and my mom was still alive. Dad and Mom always read it together.

"All right, everything for the lady."

There was once upon a time a little girl whose father and mother  
were dead, and she was so poor that she no longer had a room to  
live in, or bed to sleep in, and at last she had nothing else but  
the clothes she was wearing and a little bit of bread in her  
hand which some charitable soul had given her. She was good and  
pious, however. And as she was thus forsaken by all the world,  
she went forth into the open country, trusting in the good God.  
Then a poor man met her, who said, ah, give me something to eat,  
I am so hungry. She handed him the whole of her piece of bread,  
and said, may God bless you, and went onwards. Then came a child  
who moaned and said, my head is so cold, give me something to  
cover it with. So she took off her hood and gave it to him. And  
when she had walked a little farther, she met another child who  
had no jacket and was frozen with cold. Then she gave it her  
own, and a little farther on one begged for a frock,  
and she gave away that also. At length she got into a forest  
and it had already become dark, and there came yet another child,  
and asked for a shirt, and the good little girl thought  
to herself, it is a dark night and no one sees you, you can very  
well give your shirt away, and took it off, and gave away that  
also. And as she so stood, and had not one single thing left,  
suddenly some stars from heaven fell down, and they were nothing  
else but hard smooth pieces of money, and although she had just  
given her shirt away, she had a new one which was of the very  
finest linen. Then she put the money into it, and was rich all  
the days of her life. [The Star-Money by Grimm's Brothers]

Naruto and I read it out for Boruto together, just like Mom and Dad. Boruto has fallen asleep throughout the story, but we keep reading, until our eyes, and most of all mine, become droopy, and I, too, drift into sleep. This time, however, the scent of Naruto is stronger than just the simple shirt, and I know, it's all I ever needed to sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

Steadfast heart beats slowly force me to open my eyes. It's very warm, and comfortable here, I turn, my hands reaching out to get a hold of my blanket -- there's none. A yawn escapes my throat, and I blink, the blurry image of a colorful, child-like wallpaper becoming sharper in my vision. Cars? How odd, I don't remember a car poster in Naruto's living room. My gaze shifts downwards, and I spot an unusual amount of toys, little socks without pairs, and feet? Two to be exact, covered by familiar bright yellow socks. My sight travels along the fitting, long legs, over to me, and I look to what's behind me, almost gasping as I am greeted by the sight of a sleeping Naruto Uzumaki, his head lies on the edge of a child's bed -- Boruto's bed. It's by then that I process that his right arm is wrapped around my shoulders, and his right hand is holding onto a little, red book. Grimms' Fairy Tales. Right, Naruto and I read The Star Money to him last night. I feel myself blushing as the realization strikes me: I've spent the night with Naruto, and to top it off; in his arms. I am not moving in fear of waking him up, but I don't want to stay in this position, or do I? It's quite comfortable, my subconscious mumbles, still sleepy. I lie back, the redness still supporting my embarrassment. What now? I lift my head and stare at the ceiling, there are little stars glued to it, and they even glow. Did Naruto make that? A thought of my blond, clumsy friend climbing up a chair to reach the ceiling comes into my head, and I laugh at the idea of him falling down and landing on his butt.

As I am held by the sleeping Naruto I take my time to examine the room. It's actually quite big, well, at least bigger than my room when I was a child. Naruto and Hinata must be spoiling their children -- hopefully not just with money and toys. The amount of cars, comics and plushies resembles the one of a toy store, and I can now picture where Boruto's sometimes brattish attitude originates from. Well, he's still a cutie, my subconscious seems to be awake now. She holds a hand in front of her mouth, covering her yawn. Despite an incredible amount of expensive furniture and Batman comics, I still haven't found, what I am actually looking for -- a clock. My inner clock is not the most reliable in times, and even if I used to be a Girl Scout, I am still oblivious about the current hour. I try to read the position of the soon, as I am staring out the window. F*ck that! A thought comes to my mind: Maybe Naruto still sleeps with his watch. And indeed, when I stretch my neck, careful to not shift too much to wake him up, I can see a glimpse of the Rolex -- 9 AM. I'm about to hurry and get out of his grip to rush to work, but then I remember that I am off work for a while, an uncertain while. How am I even going to survive? Didn't you just say you were a Girl Scout? I glare at my subconscious in annoyance. Why am I against myself?

Suddenly, my stomach says good morning. I'm in serious need of bacon and fried eggs. I eye the sleeping blond and slowly remove his arm from my shoulders. His expression changes a little, his nose twitches, and he slightly opens his mouth. My heart speeds up, as I am struggling with his limbs -- damn Naruto! I fully remove his arm, and position it on his lap; he grumbles. I better flee now. Right in front of the door his voice suddenly makes my whole body freeze.

"[Name]." Well, so much about that. I turn around.

"Hey, sorry . . . for waking you up?" He's still asleep. That guy just scared the heck out of me, and that in his sleeping state! Wait -- he said my name in sleep. Is he dreaming of me? The thought leaves me with a rapidly beating heart and utter confusion.

"Naruto," I softly call out to him. Just checking. His lips quirk up.

"Stop that [name], I'm ticklish." I can hear him mumbling, and my blush only increases.

"I'm hallucinating," I murmur.

"[Name], you look so beautiful."

"What the-" All of a sudden I watch his eyelids flare up, and his cerulean orbs are clearly visible. He laughs. I blink, not quite processing what's happening.

"You totally fell for it!" he continues to laugh, pointing his finger at me. I flush.

"Y-you idiot!" I try to counter, but the embarrassment is too huge. Well played, Uzumaki. He stands up from where he lies, and runs a hand through his golden locks, and in that light I can see why Hinata has been in love with that dork for so long. His blue eyes are almost glowing, and I feel my gaze being dragged inside of them as he approaches me slowly. I just stand there, at the door, staring at him.

"But you like this idiot, don't you, [name]-chan?" My jaw drops. What did he just say? Is that his way of teasing -- flirting with me?

"Err-" he chuckles, and comes closer, I feel myself taking slow steps back until I am pressed against the closed door. One of his hands is right next to my head as I am cornered, he gazes down on me, and I only now notice how much he has actually grown up. He must be about five inches taller than me. I don't say a word, neither does he. By now I'm definitely a blushing mess, and I believe that I now know how Hinata felt in high school. The closeness of our faces is so unlike, and the atmosphere different from a simple, friendly teasing -- this is tempting, and torturing. I can feel his hot breath tickling my forehead; slowly it travels down to the bridge of my nose, over to my philtrum, until it reaches my lips. His eyes are hypnotising me and I am oblivious to what is happening. I inhale slowly, and try sliding down the door, intending to escape those absorbing orbs of blue, but he is faster. His left hand cups my cheek, and his thumb runs over my cheek. There's only a tiny gap between our faces, and I feel anxiety, guilt, but also allure running through me, making me smirk just a little.

"What are you doing?" I question him, looking for a hint in his eyes.

"Just saying good morning." He smirks, playing with a strand of my hair. Well, that's one awkward way of greeting! Suddenly, he pulls away, chuckling yet again. Why's he acting so strange?

"Your blushing face is very cute. I never thought you could pull the Hinata nuance." I part my lips, and just stare at him. He's been playing with me the whole time. Not that anything else would've been better, but Naruto Uzumaki just turned my face into the color of Gaara's hair! I pout, folding my arms below my chest. I don't even know what I was expecting, nor do I want to know it. Naruto shakes his head, a smile formed on his lips; he ruffles my hair.

"That was very mean, you know?" I say, unfolding my arms, and lightly I punch his chest. It's toned, I admit.

"Aw, is there someone mad?"

"Not at all, more like hungry," I answer, and open the door.

"Me too, I'm in serious need of ramen."

"Maybe that's the reason for your unusual humour," I laugh softly. He scratches the back of his head, shrugging.

"Starvation can even bring me to talk nonsense." I scoff.

"Not that you're doing that all day."

"That hurt, [name]-chan."

"Says the one who scared the heck out of me."

Naruto and I leave the room, searching for the stairs to go downstairs into the kitchen. He keeps on blabbering about his starvation and need for ramen, but I don't reply. I am still startled by his move only minutes ago. That can't be just some mixture of sleep and hunger, can it? I'm insecure, and try to dismiss the image of how close he was -- maybe it really was his hunger. The question is just: Hunger for what?

I go down the steps of the stairs, Naruto following suit. From the middle of the staircase I can see a little figure in the living room -- Boruto. Ah right, he wasn't in the room when I awoke. He is on all four, rolling a toy car from left to right. The boy is still in his pyjamas, and his hair is messy from sleep.

"Mornin' Boruto!" I greet him as I come down with Naruto. He turns to us, ignoring his car for a second, and smiles, waving.

"Good morning, [name] and Dad!" he says, standing up.

"How long are you up?" Naruto questions his son. Boruto looks up, his mouth opening.

"Since 6 AM," he states. "You two were still sleeping." I blush slightly. Naruto nods.

"Is Mom up already?" I laugh inwardly at the term Mom used for Hinata; it sounds rather cute out of his mouth.

Boruto shakes his head. "She's still asleep."

Suddenly I hear a baby crying, and I sigh. Seems like Himawari isn't sleeping anymore. I look at Naruto, questioning him with my gaze: You or me? He shakes his head, and turns.

"I'll go," he answers the unspoken question.

"I'll make breakfast then," I say, and kneel down to Boruto's level.

"I doubt you've eaten so far, eh, little Monster?" He shakes his head fastly, laughing as I ruffle his hair.

"So . . . what do you want to eat?" I ask him, walking with the boy over to the kitchen. He purses his lips, thinking.

"Bacon!" I laugh open-heartedly.

"You, boy, are becoming even more congenial than before," I tell him, opening the door of the big white fridge. I take out the egg carton, grabbing it with my left hand, and with my right hand I snatch the bacon packaging. My butt closes the fridge, and I place the two most important ingredients on the countertop. I squat down, opening the cupboard, in hope of finding a pan. And I'm lucky, inside the cupboard are three Teflon pans, two black and one white. I grab the white one, and close the door with a soft kick. I switch on the stove, going on my tiptoes, trying to open the cabinet above. Almost there! I huff, not thinking about giving up yet. I'm about to get a chair to climb up to the cabinet, when I suddenly see an arm, tanned, and slightly covered by a white sleeve -- Naruto. I gasp as he just appears behind me, opening the door of the cupboard, and grasping what I was looking for -- the oil.

"You're welcome," he says, handing me the glass bottle, and I'm a little in trance.

"Yeah, for almost giving me a heart attack." He chuckles,walking past me, and opening the fridge, getting out a baby bottle with milk. I watch him putting the milk in the microwave, as he is still holding Himawari in his arms.

Quickly I turn back to the cooking, opening the pack of bacon. Opening the bottle of oil, I let it flow in the pan, and I leave it to heat up. Naruto has sat down on the kitchen table, Himawari in the baby stool.

"Coffee?" he questions me, and I nod. Naruto stands up, getting out a coffee filter, and he minds the café machine, while I go back to the now heated pan. The crackling of the bacon slice in oil, being fried, is like music to my ears, and the smell of it pleases my deepest insides. With a fork I turn the bacon around, waiting impatiently for it to finish, and finally enter my mouth.

It takes me another ten minutes to finish the family breakfast. Naruto made coffee for him, me and a third cup, I presume is for Hinata. In my hands I carry two plates, one with the bacon, the other with the eggs. I place them down on the table, and sit down. Boruto has already laid the table -- how sweet of him.

As we are all eating in silence, I look at Naruto.

"How long do you think is she going to sleep?" He shrugs, taking a sip of his Latte Macchiato.

"She's been working a lot lately; it wouldn't surprise me if she'd wake up at 3 PM." And as if on cue, I spot a figure in the corner of my eye. I look at her and smile.

"Good morning, Hinata."

"[name]?" she questions. "What are you doing here?" Confusion is written all over her face.

"Ah, I crashed here after bringing you home." Her lips form an O, and she approaches the kitchen table, sitting down next to Naruto.

"Did you sleep well, darling?" Naruto asks and I choke on my coffee.

"Very good actually, haven't slept that good in a long while."

"That's relieving," he says, giving me a look, and I only raise my hands, smirking.

"I've finished. Can I watch Spongebob, Dad?" Boruto suddenly catches the attention. Naruto shrugs and turns to Hinata, who nods.

"Yeah, sure," the blond dismisses his son, and my gaze wanders to the leaving form of Boruto. I take that as my chance to approach the topic of my current worries.

"Hey, Hinata," I begin, looking into her lavender eyes. "We need to talk." She raises an eyebrow, and Naruto sighs, gazing at me.

"[Name], I don't this is the right time-" I shut him up with a glare. "Nevermind."

"About what do you want to talk?" Hinata asks, confused. I inhale, shortly averting my gaze, but return it a second later -- my serious look.

"You're overworking yourself." It's not a question.

"[Name] I'm not-"

"Oh yes, you are. Don't even try to deny it, Hinata. Yesterday you even fell asleep in the office!" She flinches at my tone.

"That was only once." I give her a look and turn to Naruto.

"Was that the first time she was late?"

"Er-"

"Naruto," I state, my impatience and annoyance obvious.

"No."

"Fine, I may be working a little more than usually--" I scoff. "Okay, more than a little, but I can't just drop out of there. My father is still in hospital, my sister is far too young, Neji's dead--" I flinch at the mention of his death. "That only leaves me to lead the Business."

"What about all the other workers? Aren't they more fitting for that position?" I shoot back, displeasure on my face, and it only increases as I hear the opening of Spongebob. Who lives in pineapple under the sea? I roll my eyes -- Shikamaru Nara.

"See, this is why you've studied medicine and not business."

"Excuse me?" That Hinata is certainly not acting like herself. She was actually pretty rude.

"What would the media say when after the accident someone who's not from the Hyuuga Clan take over the business? They'd flip all tables and ruin our whole relationships with other corps. My great-grandfather built this, and it's my Clan's pride, so I certainly won't stand in the way of my father's will, this is final." Hinata finishes, her sweet eyes I always adored have turned into a glare. I keep quiet, trying to process all words that just left her mouth. The anger inside of me wells up, and I clench my fists.

"So you want to sacrifice your health for some stupid company?"

"It's not stupid!"

"Yeah, right, you're stupid." It's only by now that I realise I've come into an argument with Hinata. This is a first, usually it's mainly Naruto and I, who fight, but never even once Hinata. She is always the sweet one, who always agrees to what the other party says, but right now I question myself where that girl went to.

"Sorry, for being 'stupid', but I don't intend to break the promise I gave my father. Why can't you just accept that, [name]?" I click my tongue and stand up from my chair, turning around to leave. I can't understand her, and I am furious. There's no need to let out my wrath when a baby and Boruto is present in the other room, though his eyes are glued to the tv screen.

"[name]!" Naruto shouts after me. I can still hear him talking to Hinata.

"She is just worried about you."

"I know, but I haven't asked for her worry." I go upstairs again, and search the bathroom.

As I arrive at certain place, I lock the door behind me and remove my clothes, turning on the water, and mix it with bathing soap. I wait till the tub is filled and step inside -- I just need some relaxing time to calm down.

I ALMOST FALL ASLEEP in the tub, but I am pulled out of my daydream by Naruto's voice. He knocks on the door, and I can faintly hear him slide down the door, probably sitting down on the carpet. I hum in response, not caring if he even hears me.

"[Name], don't take it too personal. Hinata's been stressed lately, and she just wants to manage everything," he speaks. I don't answer.

"I mean, as I said yesterday, I, too, am worried about her, but she can be stubborn. Just leave her be, these are not your problems, and you can't blame her for attempting to keep a promise." My eyes widen slightly -- keeping a promise. Naruto's right, I can't blame her for that, but she can't blame me for trying to keep one as well.

You're never alone with this, I promise. I sigh, remembering my exact words. Over the time I had to break so many promises, and I don't want to continue like this. If Hinata wants it or not, I'll make sure to take care of her, so I can fulfill the word I gave to Naruto, and the one I gave to him.

I step out of the bathtub, drying my body with two towels -- one for hair, the other one for my body only. I wrap one towel around my torso, the other one around my head, so the water in my hair won't wet the whole house. Still not having spoken a word, I approach the door, and open it -- it reveals a Naruto, who turns to me, shocked, and a blush forms on his cheeks.

"You're right," I mumble and walk past him. You're always right.

My destination is the bedroom of Naruto and Hinata, where I look for some clothes to wear for the meanwhile. I dress in Hinata's underwear and jeans, luckily it fits just perfectly, though I'm wearing one of Naruto's shirts. Yesterday night I found out that these shirts are quite comfortable. I look at myself in the mirror -- plain old me.

I leave the room and notice Naruto's no longer sitting in front of the bathroom. Where did he go? I pay it no mind and continue my way downstairs. I've come to a decision while bathing.

"Hinata," I call out to her, arriving in the living room.

"Hmm?" The sound comes from somewhere near the kitchen. As I make my way to it, I see Hinata standing outside at the balcony. She is holding a cigarette in her right hand, and her elbows are supported by the banister. I approach her.

"I thought you stopped."

"I did, but it's good against stress," she answers, not looking at me. I position myself next to her, and from the little table to the right I take the box of cigarettes, grasping one, and put it in my mouth.

"Here, fire," Hinata says, tossing over a firelighter. I ignite my cigarette and take a drag, the familiar warm feeling, and the taste of tobacco welcoming me. I kinda missed it.

"I'm sorry," I admit, and she now gazes at me, nodding with a small smile.

"This was our first fight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" she inquires. I chuckle.

"That was already a question, but sure."

"Why are you so concerned about my health? And my life in general? Don't you think I can't do it by myself." I sigh and let the question sink in. Yeah, why? I take another drag, blowing out the smoke a second after.

"You're my friend, of course I care for you. I just don't want you to be under that pressure. And I can't stand seeing you so exhausted, so out of life -- it sickens me-"

"But-"

"Let me finish, please. It's not just you I'm worried about, also Boruto and Himawari. You're working all day, and you basically have no time for them. I know how it feels like to grow up without a mother, it's painful. I don't want them to go through the same as me." That's right, I was only with Dad when my mother died. I always felt somewhat alone, even though he tried to be both to me, somehow it was never enough. Hinata throws her cigarette away and turns fully to me.

"Don't you believe I know that?" she whispers. "I don't like this either -- all of it. But I can't do anything about it, that's just how the world is -- unfair. I wish I could be the mother they deserve, but apparently I can't." A sting of pain runs through me as the thought of me being the reason for her unhappiness returns. If I saved Neji, Hinata wouldn't be in this situation.

"I know you've been blaming yourself for this, but, please, don't. You did all you could, and I thank you for that." I bite my lip, and nod. So she knows.

"It's just . . . I feel so useless!" I exclaim as I pull on my still wet hair. "I want to help you, but you're right, I've studied medicine and not business." Hinata chuckles.

"It's nice of you to try to help me out, but I guess you can't in this case. I'll manage to get through it, you know, being mother and head of corps." Suddenly, a thought enters my mind, and my hopes rise up like the phoenix from ash.

"Hinata!" I shout, grabbing her by her shoulders. She looks startled at my grinning face. "I know how I can be of help." She raises an eyebrow, motioning me to continue. "Let me take care of the house, the children and clumsy Naruto -- let me be the Godmother."


	7. Chapter Seven

**I** am aware of the effect that single word has on Hinata. Her pupils are huge, staring at me unbelieving, while her lips are slightly parted, dried from the shock and the formerly smoked cigarette. I can correlate to her reaction, and imagine her thoughts; it's like her entire childhood is passing from one eye to another, constantly repeating and creating feelings, which have been held back for a perceived eternity, dwell up on her, but she doesn't agree on giving in. She doesn't want to break down in front of me. No, I can read her mind like a Shakespeare play, as if I am the author and she just a mere character. I know the entire background story, predict her next moves, words, facial expressions–just like stage directions. The tragedy is about to unravel in front of my very eyes, even if this is merely the purity of an exposition. I have my hands still grasping her shoulder blades, while her arms hang down, fingers tensed, clutching onto her trousers. She blinks several times.

"Godmother?" she repeats my last word, her tone raucous, unsure and–in a way I can't imagine–desperate. Her skin is paler than it's nature; she appears to be a ghost. I close my eyes, my grin has long disappeared from my lips, and the extraordinary feeling of happiness and solution entirely leaves me; I am undazzled. Even though I cannot see myself, the color of excitement must have cooled down from my eyes, and the spark has faded, the familiar feeling of the absenteeism of the most natural emotion is sneaking back to myself; I am keeping myself together. Intently, I let my eyes wander over her face, like inspecting her every cell, awaiting her to continue before I even give answer to her supposed question. _Yes, Godmother,_ my subconscious answers in a calmed tone; she's even colder than me.

"I—," she begins, but ends up cutting off herself by a coughing fit. My eyes grow a little wide, and I react on instinct, grabbing her by her arms, and holding her tight, my hand softly beating her back. I bite on my lip as I can only predict her thoughts. Is it that much of a stupid, or even horrendous idea? I feel like – just by judging her reaction from a single word – a villain, as if I am pushing a long forgotten trauma out of the back of her head.

Hinata grew up with a so-called _godmother._ It was rather unfortunate that her real mother died giving birth to her younger sister; she was barely five years old, and her grieving seemed eternal when I saw her. Of course, she had gotten used to the absence of her beloved mother, but visiting the graveyard had become a daily ritual – I watched her buying flowers everyday I was at Ino's. It was by then that I actually paid attention to the Hyuuga girl; the one who would always buy flowers, and visit the grave of her mother. The little girl who looked like a disaster, but still went through life; who was bullied, and had been shoved into the shadow of her younger sister – yes, it was probably pity, which had led me to her, but I don't regret any of it. Whilst all others didn't budge, didn't even consider to befriend with her; I did. Maybe I was craving for a good deed, but the result of all that was a wonderful, strong, and long friendship; I have no intention of it failing.

As Hinata was six years old, one year after her mother passed away, and a few months after we became friends, there was a woman entering her life. She was beautiful, energetic and caring – I only associate her with the name _Godmother._ What her father could not give her – the love of a mother – she did. One could not see she was being paid for all that, maybe she couldn't care less about the reward; she did everything perfectly. She cooked, she played with us, she shared the supposed mother love with all equal – this very woman grew close to Hinata. Even to the unbelievable point of her succeeding in being an actual replacement for the real mother. Hinata felt fear back then already. The second she realized her own feelings, she was shocked and became distant toward the Godmother. I can only wonder: Does she fear me to be exactly that? Is she afraid of me being her replacement?

My eyes find hers as I let go of the embrace.

"Hinata," I speak, grasping her attention by my slightly exasperated tone. "I can never replace you, because you are the _mother_. What I see my purpose in is merely taking care of them for the time being, whereas you take care of the company." A thought enters my mind like a strike of realization. I chuckle. "I guess we both are _godmothers_ – I for the children, you for the company." That very sentence make her eyes light up, and for an entire period of twenty minutes I can finally see the uneasiness and troubles leaving her features – she trusts me.

"It's for the best," she whispers, and an almost hidden smile sneaks itself on her lips. "[name], how do I even deserve to have such a wonderful friend like you." She pulls me in yet another hug, and I can't help but shake my head.

"Oh, _shush_ , I am the one, who should say that."

Suddenly, I can hear someone whistling, and surely – as I turn around – my eyes find Naruto, who is making idiotic grimaces; rather typical for him.

"Shut it, Uzumaki, we're having a moment," I comment and lower myself to the same level as him – I am sticking out my tongue toward him. Hinata can only laugh; I'm glad she is fine again.

**AS HINATA AND I** enter the house again, she only curses, piquing my interest. Her eyebrows are narrowed, and I follow her line of sight, surely catching the clock on the wall, right above the television. Oh, why do I have a feeling that her next sentence will contain the following words: late, work, crap.

"Crap, I'm going to be late for work." _Called it._ And before I can even say a word, she is already rushing up the stairs – I never knew she was that fast.

"Dear _jeez_ , this woman is a mess." I can hear Naruto comment. He is sitting on the sofa, watching some sports game. I watch him getting out the remote from under the couch pillows; he turns off the tv. His gaze wanders to the stairs, and I just raise my eyebrows in confusion. What in heaven's sake is he thinking? I catch him looking at me.

"You know," he speaks up, and a shiver runs down my spine as I notice the difference in his voice yet again. I am frightened. "They are my children as well." I gulp; he's right.

"What are you implying?" He closes his eyes for a whole second and stares at me afterwards with an even higher, maybe even intimidating intensity. The mysterious puzzle of Naruto Uzumaki seems to be without a solution for my mind; it scares me.

He gets up from his comfortable place, approaching me – his eyes never leave me.

"I'm merely stating facts."

"And I am most definitely aware of them all."

"So?"

"So? What sort of a reaction would you want from me? Speak your mind already." This is all so frustrating. It's like talking with an Uchiha; only more confusion by every question _answered_.

"You'll be the _Godmother_ of my children as well." And by that sentence I am finally having an epiphany. Of course, his motives are clear, and the guilt is rushing through my body, like a drug injection – he has a saying in this either, and I never considered telling him, asking him for permission; I would have entirely left him in the dark, if he didn't know already. How? I can only suspect him to have overheard my conversation; who's more moral in their actions stays questionable, still.

In a way his behavior is edging idiocy; we have been friends for so long, he even complimented my presumed skills in becoming a mother, and yet he feels the need to point out his custody, like I wouldn't be able to grasp this information myself. But, I'm aware the only solution and getaway is to ask him for his permission as well; he has a saying, though I don't see a reason for him to disagree. He better not.

"Ah, I'm sorry, of course I should have considered this: do you, Naruto Uzumaki—"

"Want to marry [name] [surname] as my rightful wife? Sure, why not. May I kiss the bride now?" I blush.

"Shut it."

"Don't make it sound like some proposal, _baka._ "

" _Ugh_ , you're an idiot yourself! Now are you okay with me becoming the _godmother_ ," I say that word forming quotation marks with my fingers. "or not? Your call, Naruto." He snickers, rising my undeniable anger even more.

"Now that I heard this version, I must say the other one was nicer." I give him a look, to which he responds with a challenging pout, directed at me.

"I don't mind you taking care of Boruto, I just want to be asked as well, even though my answer seems to be obvious – I'm still the father, so I want to be seen as one when it concerns my children. I don't want to be considered as _just_ Naruto … especially of you." My heart rate accelerates, my subconscious seems to be focused on the very last bit of his statement, debating and over debating his true motives, his intentions; his desires. In the blink of half a second, if not less, my mind is analysing everything: his choice of words, the tone, accentuations, mimics, gestics – practically all there is within a conversation; not quite aware of what I'm looking for. _Just Naruto,_ my subconscious hums. She and I together, can merely wonder his thoughts. I shake my head – I'm interpreting too much into this, as if I am craving for a certain meaning, I do not want to find out, and if I do, not admit it. This proximity between me and him is dangerous, and he seems to not retreat at all, rather he appears to be comfortable in his position, only centimeters apart from me, viewing my being closely, in detail, like this is a movie. His blue orbs inspecting me, almost as if there's something on my face; I shiver under his gaze.

"Naruto," I mumble, forcing myself to stare at the ground, or anywhere but his eyes. "I understand it, and I am sorry for not directly approaching you with that topic. Yes, you're the father, the one and only for them." I try to form this sentence, taking long to fully let it exit my mindset, over to verbal communication. There's no tone, but a silent hum coming from him, and I feel like I answered wrong. How? I have no idea. I peer up to him; it's ridiculous how much taller he has become in comparison to myself. I am unable to read his expression, it appears to be so neutral – I didn't know he's capable of concealing so much. From the very beginning Naruto has always been so cheerful, easy to suss, for that he never had much on his mind to begin with. He was a naive fool, wandering through his life with mere will; maybe it was even ignorance, but I always believed Naruto was very stubborn toward sadness and grief. For me it seemed like he had refused to feel sorrow, and was only allowing joy in his life. Sure, there were moments of displeasure, when he punched the one or other object in his range by rage, but in general, he was open to his emotions. Something, I cannot grasp right now.

"I'm glad you understand," he replies, giving me a smile. And then, like I am moved into a different movie, a grin appears on his face, startling me – the riddle Naruto is taking on a higher, and most definitely harder level, one I am unsure of ever solving. What are you hiding? What were you trying to tell me!? He is refusing to help me, wanting me to be left in the darkness of confusion. Naruto gives nothing away, nothing I can work with. And the even more complicated part – I'm becoming a riddle myself. Everytime he is taking on this mysterious, to me unknown facade, my body responds in heat, everything is beginning to work faster. It's almost like … _You're attracted,_ my subconscious finishes my realization.

I gulp inaudibly. There are noises from above, which pique Naruto's interest enough to look away from me, and I take this as my chance to view him. He is looking toward the stairs, whilst my eyes are on his figure. Yes, he is attractive, that much I can admit to myself. His eyes seem so pure, and when the light hits them, they fully reflect its beauty. They have this effect on people; you just trust them, but, when he gazes like that, there is also a mystery hidden in them.

Then there is his hair. I am jealous how shiny it is, and how he doesn't even have to do much to it, and it looks so on point. It's not as spiky looking as when we were kids, it took on a rather soft appearance. Dang, he really doesn't look like his past self anymore. He looks more mature, especially from facial expressions. There is this strictness visibly, though only little.

My eyes wander lower, and indeed, capture that his chest is rather toned. I've heard he and Sasuke often visit the fitness center when they got free time. I blush at the thought. Kind of, I want to see what's underneath the shirt. _Someone's viewing Naruto from an entirely new perspective,_ my mind speaks up, and I clench my teeth. This is all so wrong, and I must be struck by some grudge that I am actually considering my best friend, married to my other best friend, to be attractive. Yes, maybe even _hot_. I run a hand through my hair – merely five seconds have passed. I am in need of some fresh air to clear up my head.

"Anyway," I speak up, making Naruto turn toward me.

"Yeah?"

"Since we sorted this whole godmother talk out… can I possibly bring Boruto to kindergarten? I mean, I think it's already too—"

"Sure." He doesn't even let me finish my sentence. What is happening with him? It's like he is about to evolve into someone more colder, more, more … _adult_. I never imagined that this word would ever suit him, but slowly but surely the child I've always viewed in him is disappearing, though, I kind of have the feeling that he's been that way for a longer due, and I was just too blinded by my past image.

"Alright then," I say, and awkwardly shift away from him. About to approach the same route Hinata has taken, I can feel a grip on my wrist; I gasp. And before I can even process what's happening, I'm staring directly into blue hues. I'm paralyzed, can only listen to my very own, loud heartbeat. _You want this,_ my subconscious interjects, and I silently scream at her no. I don't want any of this; I don't even know what's Naruto thinking, what he wants. My eyes are straightly focused on his lips – he opens them, but no sound leaves them. In synch, he closes his mouth and eyes, shaking his head; if I see correctly. I am watching his every little movement, he seems to be nervous, the grip on my wrist is strong, and he is sweating. All of a sudden that smile crawls up his face again, and I can feel my own hands becoming sweaty – what in heaven's name is going on with him, and me?

"Could you possibly buy groceries after you drop off Boruto? I didn't find the time to do so yesterday," he says and my heart stops for a millisecond. All this hocus pocus for _that_?

"Ah, sure, I can do that. Just tell me what you want me to buy," I reply, laughing nervously. Naruto disconcertingly taps his foot on the ground, and he takes on a familiar pose – he scratches the back of his head, an embarrassed grin topping his uneasy form.

"I was wondering…"

"Was wondering?" I question him after he has stopped talking.

"If you … could cook dinner today." The last bit he speaks so fast, I can't quite process it at first, but I grasp the content. He wants me to take care of the dinner.

"I guess I can, yeah," I reply, and notice relief passing his face. Damn, all this ruckus for a simple question.

"Thanks," I turn back, ready to get Boruto, when I hear him saying something again.

"Oh!"

"Yes?" _Just say it already!_

"I leave money on the table." _Ugh,_ my subconscious stomps her foot on the ground, almost barbarously. I merely respond with a smile and a nod.

**I GO UPSTAIRS AND** from the top I can see Hinata, all finished up, with a pile of files under her arm. She rushes down, saying a quick and hurried "bye" in my direction. I frown, and don't answer. It's not like she'll hear me in the first place; instead, I watch her hugging Naruto, and her kissing him on the lips. Something's different. Naruto's gestures are hesitant, and suddenly his eyes are opened, looking up at me. Is he embarrassed to kiss her in front of me, or how am I supposed to take that? I turn away and proceed to find Boruto. Somehow, I wasn't pleased seeing them together. How strange.

"Boruto? Where're you?" I exclaim as I am on the first floor. There's a response from the little boy, and I walk into his room, seeing him with playing with yet another car on the car carpet.

" _C'mon_ , midget, I'll go bring you to kindergarten," I say and he looks at me confused.

"But it's already 11 o'clock," he replies.

"Yes, and kindergarten is 'til 2 o'clock, so don't complain." He shrugs and puts the car aside.

"What about Himawari?"

"She is an infant, hence too young, but she'll accompany you on the drive." Suddenly his eyes light up.

"Are we driving with your car?"

"Er, my car is still at my home, so no." His face falls.

"But," oh dear, where I'm going with this? "I can pick you up with my car."

"Yay, auntie, you're the best." Auntie? All right then.

Boruto and I get the sleeping Himawari out of her room, and walk downstairs. I can see Naruto talking on the phone with someone. Probably his work again. I walk into the kitchen and grab the money he left for grocery shopping there, and put it in my bag. My hand holds the little one of Boruto, and shouting a "later" toward Naruto, who only waves – we leave the house. The question is just: How to bring the little man to kindergarten? My car is not here and Hinata already left. I sigh, and am about to ring at the door again, as I spot the Naruto's car keys in the bag. A smirk crawls up my face. Ah, right, I didn't bother giving him back his keys. How fortunate for me.

Naruto will possibly kill me later on, but I just pretend to not care at all. I unlock the doors to the car, and place Himawari and Boruto on the back seat.

"Why you have Dad's car keys?" he questions.

"Because your Dad is a very generous man." And forgetful as well; I smirk.

* * *

The kindergarten is only minutes away from the Uzumaki residence. I leave the sleeping Himawari in the car, and bring Boruto to the entrance, seeing a familiar pink haired woman there as well.

"Haruno Sakura," I state, shaking my head, whilst chuckling. "It seems like we see each other even more ever since my break."

"[name], what are you doing here?"

"Dropping off Boruto," I respond, shrugging.

"Ah, I see, is Naruto too lazy and had to call you," she asks, looking behind me and her eyes widen. "Is that his car?"

"Yeah, haha. And, no, he didn't call me. I stayed the night, and well… somehow I managed to make this kind of my job," I reply, smiling sheepishly.

"Your job?"

"Hinata isn't doing well, so I offered her to be the _godmother_ , or something like that," I explain and she nods. Something changed in her eyes, she seems to be confused still.

"So you live with them and clean, cook et cetera?"

"I guess so. I mean, I don't know if I have to sleep there." She smiles, though a feeling it's not genuine bothers me.

"Well, good luck then," she says, and I pass her. However as I pass her she looks at me, and she stops me.

"Just keep in mind this is not your family. You are merely taking care of them. They are just children, and Naruto is _just_ Naruto." My eyes widen as I hear the very last sentence. Just Naruto? So, back then the little word _just_ was indeed significant. And yet, I don't seem to catch the hints. What I know, however, is that Sakura is informed about something I am still unaware of, and it seems to concern Naruto especially.


	8. Chapter Eight

**S** akura and I used to symbolize the epitome of a friendship in our third year of junior high school; we told each other each and everything there was to talk about—I knew about her crush on Sasuke, how she would stay up all night to cook the boy a bento, and only rarely she was there to actually hand it to him. I was the one to give her a push, when she needed one, and in exchange, she always made me a bento, too. Seeing as my father was not the greatest cook on this planet—hell, he was far away from mastering decent sushi—and I really got sickly bored of the vending machine's offers, I was gladly playing the so-called _wing-woman_ to get Sakura to talk to Sasuke, though he never really bothered with neither of us. He was all absorbed in his academics, trying hard to be the best of the class, although I presumed he was aware of the impossibility of his wish: despite his determination, and endeavours, he was barely among the top ten; always behind Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and—the irony never failed to amuse me—Haruno Sakura. For some point, I actually believed that Sasuke ignored her not only due to his disinterest in girls—I can't really speak of women to _that_ time, neither from appearance, nor from maturity—but I also consider a slight form of jealousy playing a valid role to his cold shoulder, which was extravagantly remarkable in the case of Haruno Sakura. I never asked either about my assumption, Sasuke was never a man of words after all, let off confessions of all sorts and kinds; his declaration of love (or more like demand) left me scared to even listen to an admittance of a personal error—also, I doubt that he would ever talk to _me_ about such precarious and torturesome topics. What has gotten me wonder ever since my conjecture, was how Sasuke actually began to take a liking in Sakura; I never really received awareness of the so-called juicy content of their love story. She and I were more distant when we entered high school—I stuck to Naruto and Neji, eventually bonding more and more with Hinata. To an extent, she was my substitute best friend, one of the only girls to not be head over heels with Sasuke. I was overall agreeing with them, though: Sasuke Uchiha was indeed attractive, both from appearance, and that luring enigmatic and cold personality. And yet, my interest in him was kept within bounds; most likely the fact that I had still my subconscious duty of making Sakura look good in front of him. However, it appeared that it was totally unnecessary seeing as by one day he was simply confessing to her during PE class with the glorious words of "I'm sexually attracted to you".

I never questioned her if anything happened between them beforehand; we simply moved on from our secret language, our endless phone calls past midnight, our flower-crowns and braids—it was in favor to us both, in a way. It wasn't like we did not talk, nor were we enemies; simply, we changed, and did not include old bonds in our high school metamorphosis. And it wasn't until university that we made any efforts of getting back to old terms: we basically only knew each other when we entered the gigantic auditorium, judging by the fact that Ino had chosen a different university for that she and her family had moved away, and her stunning grades allowed her to get accepted at every college there was.

Yes, it was by university time that I regained, or more likely refreshed my perspective and knowledge about Sakura; she was still cursed with a short temper, huge forehead and her pencil-chewing habit—I noticed it all by just sitting next to her, and every now and then letting my gaze quickly swap to her, and avert it from the unappealing likes of our lecturer. We exchanged short looks, participated semi-actively in a few casual conversations, which were possibly in majority of the cases containing the "how are you"-question, followed by the ever so same sounding "I'm fine, how about you?"-reply. To me it all appeared like no greater difference to high school, except for the fact that we sometimes texted each other, and even entrusted the other with a more or less explicit content on the relationship topic (I had not much experience at all, while she was one with at least Sasuke, who lasted longer than anything I expected).

I am a part of all her stages of life, the same as she is for me—the acquaintance, the friend, the best friend, the old friend, the colleague. And now things are beginning to rotate to the old stage of friends again, shockingly with a riddle within a sentence again, nonetheless the word _just_ being my nemesis for this time, too. I remember correctly how she has told me that I should not worry much about my grades, for that I was _just_ me. It has taken me awhile to realize that she meant me as the elementary schooler; there has not been a requirement to think a lot about academics to that time. But now I am on an entirely new level: just Naruto. She has spoken in a way of caution, warning me; just from what—is it me, Naruto or a totally unknown to be the threat? I shake my head; I'm interpreting too much into her words. What is she expecting to happen during my supposed «working time»?—march into a family, cause fiasco over fiasco, until I not only make myself the _Godmother_ , but rather a new, better, preferred version of the mother; some vicious exchange of a Hinata? No. As much as my morals are violated by the fact that my main push-factor is the ravenous guilt inside of me, causing me to get addicted to help out my friends' family—I still do this for that I want to, for that I at least try to be in my morals; who am I to even interfere with a perhaps happy family? Hinata is my best friend, the children like nephew and niece to me, and Naruto is—

"Ah, you must be Miss [last name]." My line of thought is interrupted as I blink by the sound of a female voice calling out to me, eyes landing on a dark haired woman in her assumed mid-forties, maybe a little older. She has a soft smile on her lips, and as I take her more into my view (she is around a head shorter than I am), I notice her white shirt, with remains of what I can only judge to be vomit on her left side of her chest, while on the opposite I can read over a nametag—her name is apparently Tachibana.

"Yes.Yes I am," I say, a questioning sub-tone lingering in my voice, as I am trying to figure out how she has awareness of my name, or even my arrival here at the kindergarten, in a tacit manner.

"Mister Uzumaki has already called here and told me that today a new face—apparently the godmother—would take our lovely Boruto," she kneels slightly down to ruffle his hair, " here, and pick him up, too!" she finishes. Her statement only makes me blush in response; what am i even supposed to say?

"Ah, yeah," I press out the scraps of conversation, praying that she will simply take Boruto in her care, and end this talk.

"Alright then. Boruto, you know the way already." I breathe an inaudible sigh of relief as she turns to the little boy, who has been holding onto my hand with his little one until now; he lets go, and runs off with Tachibana-san following after she bids me her goodbys. I contain myself from even thinking of replying with a smug "See you later", and rather just bow down in—yes, I agree, forced—respect, and quickly make my way back to the car, fearing she might have an idea of a striking topic to talk with me about.  


As I reach the beautiful BMW I would love to call my own, I also see my own car: the good old Mercedes-Benz E55 AMG. Dad bought me that car after graduation, and I still have it; I really want—and feel in need—to get a new car. One like Naruto has, and speaking of the devil; inside my wagon I see a blond thatch of hair, with an annoyed and displeased face attached to it. Oh, here it comes.

Naruto opens the door, stepping out of my Mercedes, and—his arms are crossed in front of his chest, while his foot taps anger-reticently on the spot—faces me, his eyes penetrating through my soul, but most of all my guilt.

"Naruto," I state, a little too much excitement in my voice. My eyes close as he does not jump on the train of forgiving, forgetting and feigning happiness. Ah, well, I tried. I prepare myself for an angry, and outbursting Naruto Uzumaki, however, he says nothing, in fact. Instead, he simply walks over to me, and hands me my keys.

"I have to get to a meeting, and as much as I'd give a damn about what others think about _my_ car, Sasuke will just comment on it, and most likely not stop at all," he says, taking his own keys from my other hand; I shiver from his touch, and allow myself to stare at him for a split second—he is oddly calm and collected, childishness appearing a foreign word to his aura; whatever he did, he did that good.

"Ah, well," I stammer. _God damn, get some decent words out of your mouth, [last name]!_ My subconscious coaches me. "It's actually quite fortunate. Boruto wanted me to pick him up with my car anyway," I reply, my words actually making sense, for now.

"I see. Well, that saved you some trouble then; also, getting your belongings from your home later on might be easier with your car, too." I cock my head. What did he just say?

"Excuse me, but could you repeat that?" I request, confusion totally unshielded.

"I mean, you can also sleep in my clothes every night—I don't mind, seriously—but I am not too sure about actually wearing them for the outside." As he sees that I am still not understanding anything, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, his stilted fingers combing through his locks. " _God_ , [name], you will stay with _me_ for a while? You know, being the infamous godmother to lift some weight off Hinata's shoulders." My lips form into an O shape; so I do move to Naruto.

"Ah, right. My bad, I thought I had to stay at my own apartment."

"And wake up every morning to get things done? That would be too much asked."

I blush, nodding�—he's right, that would drain all my energy, and leave me in a zombified state, close to Hinata's from yesterday night. _I wonder what your state will be like when living with Naruto for quite a period of time_ , my subconscious sings, making me scowl inwardly at her. First Sakura, and now my very own self is ganging up on me�—like hell am I going to do anything like _that_. Why even? It's not like I feel anything apart from a good friendship for him. He is _just_ Naruto.

And yet, he told me that I should not see him as that...I can only philosophize over the meaning of those words. He was clearly implementing his father role, woman, don't stress yourself out because of bad phrasing.

"Alright the. I'll get my stuff around this afternoon then," I say, and Naruto nods. A vibration, his phone, makes me avert my gaze from his eyes, down to his pant pocket. He fishes it out, and reads the message, which I presume popped up on the screen. I watch his eyebrows knitting, and his jawline tensing up a little bit.

"I've got to go," he says, and swipes his thumb up the screen, apparently calling the one, who has texted him before. I say nothing, and just simply go to his car, getting out the now awoken Himawari out of it, and bring her right into my own, perceiving a now back-to-childish response from Naruto to whoever he is talking to.

"Sasuke, you already miss me?" Ah, so it's Sasuke.

Once I am done swapping cars, he gets into his own, ending the phone call, and I watch him drive away first, the thought of living with Naruto in the same four walls still lingering on my mind—damn, just damn.  
  


**I CARRY HIMAWARI OVER** to the shopping cart canopy, sitting her down in the child seat; she grins at me excitedly. I get out a coin, unlocking the cart, and make my way inside the grocery store. _Maruetsu_ is as full as ever on a wonderful weekday, everyone runs after the vegetables, and chicken, while I am still trying to locate the grocery list, which Naruto has written for me. I look through my purse, and even dig in the depth of my bag—I seriously have to get some order in there—but nothing. As I am almost about to give up, and just buy whatever I believe must be right, I feel Himawari's hand touch my jacket pocket, surely with the list in her hands. Ah, that's where I put it in.

Naruto's handwriting is surprisingly neat, unlike high school, where you felt like his attempted kanji were more like hieroglyphs; I can't really compliment him on his hiragana either. My hands are on the grip of the cart, and I push it forward, Himawari—although she is young, and probably has no idea what I am even doing, but her former actions led me to that assumption—and I looking out for the first Naruto has written down: rice.

"It's probably right there," I mutter, gazing at the mass of people in front of me, with one retreating together with a bag of rice in his own cart. Sighing, I prepare myself for the «battle» and make my way to the horde. Good luck to me.

The cart gets filled more and more: rice, eggs, pork, chicken, tomatoes and more. It's been so long since I ever bought so much, and it's the first time in a while since I had to jump to reach something. My mouth forms a straight line, and my eyebrows narrow; face in a slight frown. I jump up again—still nothing. Why is pepper so far above me? Why am I not blessed with Naruto's height, so I can reach this God-forsaken pepper box?

"You know what, pepper?" I question, and push the cart (still with Himawari inside) against the rack, and use it to climb high enough to reach the pepper. Well, that was the theory at least. As I am almost touching the desired pepperbox, I feel myself losing my for this action vital equilibrium, and fall right back toward the most probably solid, and hurtful floor of _Maruetsu_ , already closing my eyes the second I see Himawari's failing attempt to save me from my misery. But instead of getting myself the one or other hematoma, I more likely land in warm arms and a slightly toned chest, still way softer than the ground. My nostrils take in the scent of the stimulating scent of Bruno Banani's after shave, the same my father has been using for the last five years.

"Are you alright?" Even though the voice is familiar, this is not my dad, but rather I am reminded of [flavor] ice cream, wings and a sand castle—it's the guy from the ice cream stand. I regain my equilibrium and stand up, leaving his warmth; my eyes find his hazel ones, and his hair is as orange-blond as I have saved it in my memory. There is a soft and genuine smile on his face as he sees me nod.

"Thank you," I say, embarrassedly averting my gaze from his, and down to to the arch-enemy namely the ground, whose wicked self wanted to welcome me and my back to some painful impact, "this could have ended quite unpleasing," I finish. His gaze is still on me, and I feel slightly uncomfortable, not for that his persona is not desired here, but rather because he had to catch me and be my hero of the day, and by the fact how Himawari is laughing and applauding, hers as well.

"It could have."

"Your reaction was truly amazing." What am I even saying. This is almost as worse of a filler than my stammering «y-yeah, um»; so damn embarrassing in front of everyone!

"Ah, well," he responds, and I look up. He is slightly blushing, and does the same gesture Naruto does whenever he is embarrassed: scratching the back of his head. Wow, their smiles are the same, and now they even have the same habit! "I saw you a little ago, and wanted to talk to you, so I was actually nearby."

My heart stops for a second. Wait, he was there? Most probably my face jumped from tomato-red, to ghostly pale—he saw me jumping like some kangaroo cosplayer, without a cosplay. Can I take this as my cue to shoot myself?

The ice cream guy chuckles and approaches me, no, he walks past me, pushes the cart slightly aside, and easily reaches the object of my desire (or more like Naruto's desire!), handing it to me right after.

"From you, um, _attempts_ , I guess you were trying to get this," he states, his smile becoming more smug, and definitely could be considered a smirk. My heart jumps, and blood finally begins to rush through my system again.

"Ah, yes," I mumble, "thank you, again, um...ice cream guy?" Now that I actually came to a short halt in my sentence, I realize that I still—well, it's not really necessary for me just yet—don't know his name. He raises an eyebrow at my addressing, and laughs a little, making my heart lapse, almost failing me at how bright he seems.

"Ice cream guy, yes," he breathes out, "And you are the cute mom, with the cute baby."

I blush, remembering how he mentioned me being an attractive mother.

"Yeah." _You idiot, stop losing your dignity! You are not the mother,_ my subconscious wakes me up, and I blush even more. "I'm not her mother, though!" I shout, a little louder than I had intended. His lips form an O, a sign for me to continue. "It's my friends' child. They are both quite busy, so I volunteered...I'm kind of the godmother?"

I watch him nodding, and his smile reappeared, more tempting and luring; he comes nearer to me.

"So, it's the _ice cream guy_ and the _godmother_?" It feels like my entire system is put on emergency power, his scent is captivating, his eyes way too beautiful, and his smile—God forbid his smile—is so perfect, so cute, yet attractive. Is this what you'd call a playboy? Cute from the outside, and flirty from the inside? Not really, now is it? I take a step back, the distance between us too small, and the tension retching.

"I guess so," I hum. He grins at me, his form straight up again; he's as tall and attractive as Naruto—oh dear, did I really just think that?

"Well, do you need anything else for me to get you?" He pulls me out of my thought, and I shake my head; great reminder of how this whole _thing_ just happened: he merely played the knight in shining armor, turning into the flirt in not so shining armor, still cute, though. My next words leave my words before I could even get them through my head.

"Except for you number maybe." He shakes his head, his bangs forced aside, and he strolls over to my figure again, his hand finding my phone in my jeans pocket. I don't say anything; I am still trying to process what I just said. Wow, did I just flirt? Did I just ask for his number? Oh God, yes, I did!

He holds his hand in front of my face, his thumb pressing on the round middle button of my phone. The screen lights up, showing me the number pad. I understand and quickly type in my password. The ice cream guy—I just don't know how else to call him, aside of the hot, cute, attractive, handsome, sexy or whatever attribute worthy him guy—brushes his fingers around my phone's screen, and suddenly I hear the sound of another phone ringing.His finger presses on the screen and the ringing stops; did he just—

"It's only fair that I have your number too, _godmother_ ," he says, handing me my phone back, and as I look at the new contact I'm not even surprised to see the name written down there being «ice cream guy»; I'm pretty sure that he saved me as the name he'd just called me as well.

"You know, we could just tell each other our names."

"We could, but that way it's funnier," he counters and I just chuckle. "Don't worry, eventually you will find out."

"I take that as a promise?"

"Sure, as long as you tell me yours then, too," he adds, and I nod my head smiling; he's made me smile so much today, _wow_. Our conversation is cut short as I notice from the corner of my eye Himawari trying to climb out of the cart.

"Himawari!" I exclaim and re-position her in her seat. "I know, you want to go home," I whisper afterwards, and look at the guy.

"Ah, I've got to go."

"Alright, be sure to text me, else I will!" he tells me, already retreating. I halt for a moment, watching his form from behind; damn, how did I even get the number of _that?_

*** * ***

**IT'S BY 12.30 P.M** that I and Himawari arrive back home; nobody except for us has returned so far. With one arm I hold onto the baby, while my other is forced downwards by the weight it has to carry: two full bags of groceries, one with way too much rice for a living, no less. The way over to the kitchen is a fight, and I'd break a tree if this would not train my triceps at all! Once I enter the kitchen, the sound of a double-thud resonates through the room; I dropped the bags, total exhaustion and soreness setting in. Groaning, I let myself fall into the chair, relaxing a little bit to somewhat regain my power. And sadly, that recharge has to happen sooner than I assumed—the unpleasing smell of a full diaper disseminates; time to get them changed.

"Himawari, you sure have potential to become a personal trainer," I sigh, and with my free arm push myself off the sweet relaxation zone called a classic chair. The smell makes me work faster, as my top priority is either to get rid of my nasal organ, or the diaper; the first is too painful, so I must settle with the second—I rush to the bathroom in the main floor of the Uzumaki residence. Quickly I grab a fresh pair of diapers and lay the baby down on the changing table: The _operation_ is in the starting phase.  


**IN THE END PHASE** the former straight line expressing Himawari's lips is shining as a bright smile, and— _thank the heavens!_ —the tremendous stench is nullifying itself bit by bit, and the breathing process is no longer a torture. I leave her on the table for a moment to wash my hands, and take her with me out of the bathroom, straight to the living room; putting her in the playpen. My exhalation sounds alike to the one coming from an athlete, who just ran a marathon in the sunlight and warmth of 86°F (or 30°C), and the realization that I _only_ have cooking left is _almost_ a relief.

I make my way to the kitchen and unpack the ingredients in the plastic bags, keeping those on the countertop, which are necessary for _what_ I'll cook—what am I even going to cook? Naruto has not told me what he even wants; that guy, seriously. My eyes wander around the kitchen, and I stop unpacking for a moment as my irises halt at the sight of a cooking book. I walk over to the book, grab it and let fate do the job as I close my eyes and open a random page. The irony makes me laugh out aloud: _Miso Ramen_.

After preparing the toppings—among those _nori, ginger_ and _shiraga negi_ —I heat the water and put the noodles inside; my concentration on the meal-making blends out the thud of the door, and I only ever am drawn away from my focus as I feel two arms circling my waist, and the pressure of chin put on my head; I shriek.

" _Mmh_ ," I recognize the delightful hum to be from Naruto and I ease off, "You sure know how to cheer me up after some _really_ stressful conference," he says and I feel myself blushing, the pose we are in right now—even though I don't have the third person view—is easily judged as _way_ too intimate for us. However, I conclude his behavior to originate from the only scent, which Naruto would even wear as men's Chanel No. 5: the lovely scent of ramen. How he still can be as obsessed with the simple meal is a mystery to me, but also awakens a sense of nostalgia in my as I dwell in the old times where Naruto has literally used up his entire money to buy himself all sorts of ramen, and held his place as the _Number One Customer_ at Ichiraku's Ramen restaurant.

"Coincidence was in your favor, Naruto," I say, taking the pot off the stove, getting out the noodles. Naruto reacts quickly, from the corner of my eyes I watch him lick his lips, and he opens the cupboard to get out a soup plate, handing it to me. I put noodles along with the topping in the plate and put it right in front of him on the kitchen table; however, as it connects with wooden surface of the table, something warm connects with me: Naruto kisses my cheek softly, humming a thank you. I breathe in shocked and trip, and to my misfortunate fortune Naruto holds me in place; him standing up and grabbing firmly onto my right arm, while his other arm settles on my hip. Our faces are inches apart, and we can feel each others' breaths on our lips; I am caught in cerulean eyes, and my heart feels like exploding in my chest, All my thoughts together filter out a sentence so frightening and true that it's almost unreal to myself: _F*ck_ , I want to kiss him.


	9. Chapter Nine

**I** t's by the time I got so absorbed by these blue eyes that I've come to understand various matters all at once; being held by him, having my heart skip beats over beats, and that pressuring urge to simply move a bit forward, to get our lips to touch, up to the process of them becoming thrown into a passionate Russian Roulette, where every second a bullet might arise—a bullet in form of that now still oblivious wife—and take not simply his life, but my own is at risk as well; indeed, I've gotten to realize that: I wasted a lot of money for those NaruSasu T-shirts ten years ago, Naruto looks utterly attractive in a 60 degree angle, and I should have never shared my dorm room with an English Literature student eight years ago. My English did improve more than I care to admit, but it's only now that I see the actual impact of those three years I've lived with Temari—it were three whole years of my brain unconsciously absorbing her talk about the most different books. Believe me, she never restrained herself in bringing books in foreign languages near me, and I've actually given in at some point: we just sat on her bed and read whatever romance novel she found; and she just _had_ to emphasize how wonderful the love story was, no matter if either of the main characters was a total jerk—she still admired it all, wishing o so sweetly that she wants a romance "just like this one" (sometimes greatly sharing that Shikamaru should be just like the hero of a book, and not some lazy chess player with an unrequited love for baseball caps, which never fit his head, for that he refused to get a haircut). Yes, 2008 was a quite _memorable_ year for everyone in our dorm: they had to bear the endless running CD-player, playing Temari's new found reading and writing muse, namely the "Pussycat Dolls", that eventually dragged me into the hell of being unable to focus on my homeworks about the human anatomy, and with that initiating sleepless nights, for which I still crave compensation.

However, the loop of _Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps_ in combination with Temari's talks about Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, and—dear Lord, help me—Secrets of Paris surely crash into my eight years later _maybe_ love life: why do people write intriguing love stories about the protagonist cheating, and with that entering some passionate and most definitely illicit relationship under foreign bed sheets? These books are literally triggering affairs, and in a way they encourage and even justify cheating. At first, I really _did_ dislike the plot and the characters, and basically everything, whilst Temari could not help but to swoon over the tension and supposed perfection; she had been telling me that affairs sound interesting to her ears, and I just shook my head at her delusional self. But now I feel the hypocrisy creeping up on me, and I've come to understand why my former senior and tutor Kakashi was so absorbed by these erotic novels of filthy rendezvous between the married and the unmarried, and sometimes the vocational was present there as well—temptations surely arise, and adrenaline surely is not only meant for resuscitating, but rather is quite interesting to experience in a situation like this one: in deadly proximity to your best friend, who has just recently started to appear quite in the area of one's type, and that one might or might not be me.

Still, there's something called a conscience; that something our science is still unaware where it's located—, and yet it takes control over us, makes us suppress the limbic system, which transmits our emotions, instincts; it cages our feelings, when it believes that they are not contributing to our purity. That conscience is found in every human, and it's getting the upper hand of not only me, but my opposite as well. I can see this look in his eyes; he's pleading, he's begging. His grip on me becomes tighter, and I sense his breaths being more and more hitched; I'm able to perceive his heartbeat, I can see his lip quivering—it's drying out bit by bit; his exhales are burning his own skin.

What I've judged as lust, slowly deadpans his insecurity—Naruto Uzumaki is a controverse human being; the way his heart is beating is so fast, his body is hot; my warmth mixed up with his—we both blush, we sweat, we simultaneously form a big knot in our stomachs, and our gut appears to tell us that: "This is wrong." And I cannot help but to agree with that; this is wrong. He and I should never be in such position. It's not like this is just a misunderstood situation for outsiders, when they so happen to see us—when they believe that there, indeed, is something between [name] [last name] and Naruto Uzumaki, then they aren't on the wrong path of thoughts. Right now, I am assured that there might as well be something between me and him, which is driving us together; it makes us malfunction to our duty: for him being the loving husband, for me being the loving best friend, who both just want and need one thing—Hinata's happiness. But this surely would never contribute to anyone's pleasure.

Of course, we might have stored an undeniable amount of lust in the past few days and weeks; we've become quite closer than even back then as little kids, cavorting around in sand, water, mud, gravel and wherever the world has provided us—but we should never be as close as to actually cross the line between friendship and romance, should we? He's married, has two children, has an important and public job and profession; and I? I am yet unaware if what I want is him or not. The only thing I know is that he looks gorgeous right in front of me, that my heart is palpitating like crazy, and that my lips die to meet his—it's attraction to a high price, and it's with consequences I don't wish to encounter any time soon, if not never in my life.

But what might he be thinking right now? What drives him to look at me like he is about to confess some undying feelings, that he wants to kiss me, break from me; only to push me against a wall, solely to kiss me once again? I honestly don't know. Neither am I sure, if I even want to know about that origin.

Now, there is that one question, to which I _really_ need an answer: how am I going to escape Naruto Uzumaki, this situation and this surreal me, that wants to start countermeasures for my conscience saying "no, no, no" to my pleads of giving not a single f*ck to morals, obviously showing a figurative middle finger toward Immanuel Kant and his maxime principle? I could just cough uncomfortably, but that would be, well, _it's giving him the signal of rejection, and it's not like I don't want this_. And honestly, that lump in my throat might be contagious...maybe. So I settle to say the only thing my father taught me to never be ashamed of saying in front of the opposite gender—

"[Name]—"

"Gotham needs me." Naruto's hands disconnect from my body, and his jaw drops. All emotions, he formerly held in his eyes, are replaced by utter perplexity, and I just shift away from him. Dad, you taught me well.

"What?!" Naruto exclaims with utter confusion, his eyebrows are rising to points of the unbelievable and if his cheekbones stay any longer in that high position, that look of surprise might freeze on his face. I laugh awkwardly. Well, what now, Dad? That sentence was one to excuse yourself when you have to see the restroom.

"What 'what'?" Now he's even more irritated. Great job! I need to find some sort of excuse.

"What do you mean "Gotham needs me"?" And now I'm running out of any logical explanation, and so I jump right onto plan B.

"Oh my—" I hold a hand right on my forehead and do the memento mori Sheldon Cooper acting in front of the big daddy in heaven: I act out my masterpiece fainting.

"[Name]!" Naruto calls out as my back harshly collides with the ground. I keep my eyes closed, and try my best to make no movements, which might hint my act. My ears are my eyes, and I can hear him rushing to me; his hands are on my shoulders—he is shaking me, saying my name.

"Damn, wake up, [name]!" he shouts, and I am actually debating to do so. Would he question me after that? Can I just open my eyes and say the standard "What happened, where am I?" I honestly doubt it.

"F*ck," he says and I can feel him leaving. I dare to open my eyes just a little, and I see him rushing to his phone. _Is he actually—_

"Hello, this is Uzumaki. I need an ambulance. My friend just collapsed," he basically screams into the phone, and my face goes pale. _Yes, he actually did_.

**I HAVE NEVER** believed that studying twelve semesters at medical school would actually be of advantage when pretending to have collapsed; the paramedics have directly transferred me to the hospital, with me keeping my act going—after three minutes of an oxygen mask on my face, I flutter my eyes open, blinking from the intensity of the light. They do not seem to recognize me, or simply don't want to acknowledge that they do know me; I have no idea. Words like "we are at the hospital soon" and "don't worry, it was just a circulatory collapse" are being thrown around the ambulance wagon, making me slightly grow a prejudice as to why they are paramedics and not actual doctors—I'd have noticed that I was not really fainting; my pupils were not dilated, my heart was beating in even beats, my pulse was normal; the only thing I did was breathing in a low and uneven pace and loosening my muscles, but that's about it. However, I might have to add that I am lucky that they have not noticed anything, they could have blown my cover easily, and then I'd need to explain myself, so I should be thankful to them (I surely won't utter any sort of thank to them regarding that subject though).

We arrive at the hospital a few minutes later and are brought into the little examination room on the second ward; the paramedic tells me to sit down on the chair, adding that he is going to inform a doctor to come and check up on me; however, I wave him off.

"It's alright, I can do everything by myself. I am a doctor, too. I work in the cardio," I inform him with a smile, his eyes widen a little. The paramedic is a boy in his early twenties, probably just having started with medical school, and has his first practical year. I've been there to know the cautiousness when you are new and don't want to literally f*ck up. It's a pure struggle, it's pure adrenaline when the respectives entrust you with some sort of a task; I shouldn't have judged people too easy because I see myself in his expression: the expression when you try to complete all on the imaginatory to-do list of a paramedic—deliver enough oxygen, take the person stable to the hospital, and call for a doctor.

"Oh, of course! I think I've seen you here before. I'm sorry," he presses out; I chuckle and shake my head.

"It's fine," I say and he nods, not leaving his eyes from me as he walks backwards out the door, bowing to me when he closes the door, and by the likes of it, he must've crashed into a nurse when his eyes were focused on me—I laugh.

"Yeah, that was me a few years ago," I mumble to myself as I stand up from the chair, walking out the room after a minute.

Actually, I've not thought to see the hospital anytime soon after I've been taken a break on Hashirama's advice. I believed I'd take longer, but here I am. Sure, it's for drastic circumstances of almost kissing my best friend and my emergency plan B, but still, I'm back in the environment, which had been hurting me just by the thought of it. The emergency room every patient is passing by when being picked up by an ambulance is the same Neji was in, Neji was in a similar wagon; and I think Hashirama and all the others were right—I really did need a break, and I still need a break. I will continue to associate this place with my individual failure, but after having lived, having laughed, having been thinking of other things lately, the pain has not been as painful anymore. I am starting to move on, I am starting to accept. The wounds are not fresh anymore, they are bandaged—they still need some time to heal, and there will be a scar, but even this scar will be fading a little, though still following me. But maybe that is a good thing, too, it will forever remind me of Neji, one of the greatest people I was able to know.

I walk to the elevator, waiting for it to arrive at the second floor; my eyes trail the red pointed numbers representing the floor the elevator was just on: the 4th floor, better known as the cardiologic department, and as the doors open I am met by green eyes paired with pink hair, fair skin and a surprised look, Sakura Haruno.

"Aren't you on break?" she says as I step into the elevator.

"Shouldn't you be on your department right now?" She chuckles.

"I am taking a fifteen minute break; just had a surgery and now gonna get myself a coffee," she says, my ears perk up.

"How did the surgery go?"

"Good, but seriously, what are you doing here?' I bite on my lip, _yeah, that question is too good to answer it in honesty_.

"I wanted to visit you," I stammer out leaning against the closed elevator door, hoping it would finally open at the ground floor. Sakura lifts an eyebrow.

"On the second floor?"

"It's not that unlikely for you to be there," I interject in a disbelieving tone, as if I was totally right, but actually I know that I am navigating myself into more crap by my every word uttered.

"But that is mainly physio."

"Mainly, but not solely."

"Why didn't you come to the cardio then?" Oh God, please, stop asking, I am running out of excuses. I really can't get away from this, especially not if the elevator takes so long. Could I actually tell her that Naruto and I were about to kiss? _Hell no._ Sakura is becoming a suspicious one with her mind game talks of 'just Naruto' and what not.

"Okay, I lied. I wanted to check out the hot paramedic," I say, raising my arms in surrender; by now Sakura looks more perplexed than I'd care to acknowledge.

"Aren't majority of them way younger than you though? I mean, not to be rude, but I think you should look for someone your age," she says and I blush various nuances of red. Great, now she thinks I am a pedo.

"Yes, you are absolutely right. I should forget about hot and young paramedics. Thank you for your advice, Sakura, next time I treat you to coffee, but now I really need to get over my post-crush depression," I press out quickly, feeling the doors of the elevator sliding open, and I make a run for it, leaving her possibly even more perplexed behind. This day is surely never to be forgotten, I embarrassed myself on such high level it could be considered a degree.

**BUT SPEAKING OF** forgetting, as I ring at the door, Naruto sees me and flails around with his arms, pulling me in a hug, then pushing me away, but still with his hands gripping on my shoulders, inspecting me; I decide to play smooth, and with smooth I mean to evade the whole dilemma of what happened before my stunt—in English, I am going to keep my acting career and pretend to have post-traumatic amnesia.

"Are you alright? What happened? You just collapsed! Don't do this again! You scared me so much, I thought you were dead," he babbled and babbled, talking like he still was that little child from back then who would cry when there was a spider running across the floor, or when Sasuke hit him with a plastic shovel on the beach. He was wobbling with his knees the way I kept it in memory; this guy has schizophrenia, I believe. How in the world can he be like some hunter for his prey, utterly attractive and dangerous, and then...this pathetic piece of shit, literally crying and hugging me like no tomorrow. Gracious God!

"They said that i just had a circulatory collapse. I was running low on water and probably had too much stress. I don't even remember what happened before that." Lies, lies, lies; believable lies. "I'm going to rest for a little bit, is that alright?" I inquire, and he nods biting his lower lip with his incisors, and running to the kitchen and back with two full bottles of water.

"But first drink these." My eyes go wide as he expectedly shoves the bottles in my arms. Dear Jesus, God, or whatever up there in heaven, make this stop.

**IT WOULD NOT** surprise me if I were to die from water intoxication after exing two 1.5 liter bottles of water in one go. Surely, I am more likely to collapse from that than anything else now. But I rather drink another bottle of water than to pressure on the topic, which had been following me around ever since I have forced myself upon this situation: Naruto and these weird feelings, these weird occasions, and weird Naruto in general. Right now, I am lying in the guest bed, I've not yet come to bring any belonging here. Everyday I come from home, or sometimes I'd just crash here, wear anything from Hinata or Naruto; my eyes are focused on the ceiling, and I recall the events from a few hours ago. I can perfectly picture the desperate look in his eyes, I can still feel my heart pounding strongly against my ribcage when I just think of the proximity. It's not something of the natural for me to be close to a man. I've had flirts, I've had the one or other boyfriend, but overall I'd consider myself inexperienced on the love level. I don't know if what I feel might even come close to something like love, I am doubting it heavily and with such gravity. It's not like I am constantly thinking of him, it's not like I get butterflies with him whenever I see him, it's not like this at all. The only thing that is, is that he confuses me, and I hate open riddles. I have the natural urge to solve them, and with that I am dragging myself deeper in something I might confuse myself and others with.

"Ugh," I utter, pulling on my hair, closing my eyes and rolling around in bed. Life is frustrating. And it seems like I am not the only one thinking that way. Outside my room I can hear voices raising and raising by the second, one of them belonging to an angry Naruto, and the other one coming from an exhausted Hinata. I groan loudly, pushing myself out of bed and walking out of the bedroom, seeing my friends fighting downstairs, literally in front of the staircase.

"We've had this planned for weeks, and now you're dropping me." That was Naruto, he looks offended and disappointed with that grim line on his lips and those narrowed blue eyes. His Adam's apple is seemingly pulsating, and I just stare at the scene further, not daring to interject. I don't even know what this whole ruckus is about yet.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about it! For the entire week I was busy with the business."

"Oh, always it's the business. You could ask for help, you have assistants for a reason!"

"Are you telling me I do this on purpose?"

"I'm telling you that you should keep your word when it concerns such issues."

"You just want me to come with you so that you have a sort of date!"

"Yeah, so what? Is it wrong to take my wife with me to a party?" My head spins with their fighting, and I walk down the stairs, calling out to them. They both glance at me, and stop themselves from adding up more fuel to this fiasco. However, Naruto does not seem too much influenced by my appearance, rather, he turns back to Hinata, and almost makes me fall down the stairs.

"You know what, Hinata? Forget it all, I'm taking [name] to the party—as my date." I cough from that, holding onto the railing for my dear life.

"Excuse me?" Hinata and I exclaim in unison. But she beats me to the second. "Have fun, Naruto. On your little party and on a nice night sleeping on the sofa," she adds, rushing past me up to her bedroom, shutting the door loudly. I exhale.

"What did just happen?" I question, saying every word after a little pause. Naruto clicks his tongue.

"It doesn't matter. Tonight you'll be my date."

"Says who?" How can this guy even make this decision without my consent. I am flattered, but I am also scared, and again confused. The word dating in the context of marriage is not the fine English way, and yet I like the idea of it deep within, but I wouldn't really fairly admit it.

"C'mon, don't be like this," Naruto whines, his exasperation rising, and I just sigh.

"When does it start?"

"By nine," he says, hopefully staring at me with those huge blue eyes. I bite on my lip and nod.

"I'll have to pack my stuff before though, I'll do it now," I tell him, and he mouths an o. I walk past him, muttering a 'be back in an hour', but he grabs my wrist as I fetch my purse.

"I come with you, I can't stand being here at the moment," he declares, practically shouting the last part. He is so provoking.

**I SMILE WHEN** Naruto holds out two dresses from my wardrobe, a look questioning me 'Which one of those?', and I nod to the one in his right hand—it's the dress I bought myself with my first salary when I started at the hospital; I loved the color scheme of it, and the little petals, despite not being the greatest dress-wearer, it has become one of my favorites nevertheless.

"Figured so," Naruto said, throwing it right in the suitcase, "You're wearing it quite often in summer." Yes, it's my favorite to wear in summer, indeed. Although, it's not like I would wear it any day.

"Since when do you even remember what I wear, when you don't even know what you were wearing yesterday?" I shoot friendly at him, to which he shrugs, nonchalantly replying with something I would have not expected him to tell me; I get completely caught off-guard:

"Because you were wanting this dress so bad back then when we walked through the mall to buy a present for Hinata's birthday; I actually wanted to buy it for you a week later, but you were getting to it earlier." My eyes are staring at him in disbelief, reflecting my entire state; what did he just say? He is kidding, right? I chuckle, then I laugh, like when I would, he'd too, and I could lie to myself that he's just been joking, but he says nothing; rather, he raises an eyebrow at me, sighs, and eventually turns back to the wardrobe, muttering something, which sounds like "this is crazy" under his breath. He truly meant what he said, that realization is nothing I want to have realized; that information is not contributing to my growing attraction to him at all, and I don't know how to handle this. Why is he suddenly so revealing about these topics? Is it because he is married to a super woman, has two children and simply does not believe that his words could influence my way of thinking about him at all? Shouldn't he by know have a little more self-consciousness about me and himself after having been in almost-kiss situations for several times? This guy will eventually cause me to rip all my hair out at once to keep myself at bay from these unknown temptations; I don't want to get them to know further. I just feel like I might need somebody, I just feel like these typical girls, who watch Korean drama shows and think how it would be like to date that guy, no matter if he is a jerk, a prince or a completely casual guy—I just imagine how it could be to be the leading female character, and experience all these butterflies she might have. Hinata and Naruto do form that kind of a drama: perfectly married with children, and then suddenly a person dear to them dies, and their marriage is suffering under the heavy working conditions; and I must be that supporting character to help them out regaining that perfection in their relationship—maybe the writer will give me props to my doings, and might as well bless me to find someone, too. I close my eyes in content of that thought; I might as well have already found that sort of person, with his cheeky smile and his sort of mystery. He and his hero-of-the-day attitude; and we just call each other by our pseudo professions. This could as well be a little side story of the drama, a side story I would love to see a little progress. For now he is just the ice cream guy. A man who is just handsome and nice, but also has this little smug side to him; he is just something with a little something.

_But then again_ , I can hear my subconscious, she comes up to me, and stares at me, making me freeze: But then again...it could all be different. I might as well be the antagonist; I could be the girl to suddenly realize that she is in love with her best friend, fighting to get him and ruining a family.

_But then again,_ I voice in my head: But then again, I could also be the female lead, and this drama is starring me, and Naruto is someone who will grow to me, and I will be someone to grow close to him. It could be all of this, and it could be even more. It could be anything, but I won't know beforehand because this is not fiction. There could be anything happening: a meteor could hit us, I could get a heart attack….

"I think that is enough for clothes," I say, tapping on Naruto's back. He nods, turning around, and walking past me to the bed where the suitcase is lying, shutting it and zipping it up.

"Let's grab some ramen on the way! I'm hungry again," he whines, and I laugh whole-heartedly, eyes closed, and unaware of this gracing smile on his lips as he looks at me. I am just happy to feel at ease for this little moment, after so many things have occurred. I am just so content to not be thinking much through, to just hear him like I've always heard him: the little boy with the big appetite for ramen of all sorts.

_This might as well be the moment_ , I tell myself as I stop laughing and open my eyes.

"Hey, Naruto?" I call out to him, and he glances at me as he heaves the suitcase from the bed, humming in response.

_The moment to be honest._

"Ever since I've been more in your life, I couldn't help but to feel weird. You've been teasing me just like back then, and I wasn't reacting like I would have. I was feeling like this all was out of place. At some moment I was believing that you'd actually kiss me when you woke up that day, when you caught me in your arms; I felt like a threat to you, to myself, to everyone, and I was confused about everything. But...I'd like to consider myself as someone to not be of harm, to be of help for you and Hinata to spend more time together. I want to consider this living with you under the same roof as a way of experiencing the new up in your marriage, and be the supporting character," I speak in full honesty, biting on my lip, and then I am reminded of the absence of fiction; anything could happen: a meteor, a heart attack, or Naruto dropping the suitcase, gazing at me with wide eyes, approaching me in a sprint, his hands cupping my cheeks, and then before I could react, him crashing his lips on mine, kissing me with so much force and an unbelievable intensity. My heart just seems to lapse, it's jumping and falling, and what I told to Naruto just then makes all sweet images I had of my wonderful role light with fire: I am the undefined character, who is about to experience completely new feelings; _who might as well…_

**"You might as well be the lead character for me."**


	10. Chapter Ten

**“I** t’s just a kiss, [name].” I remember how I'd sighed when I was trying my best to close the gap between me and the boy's lips that time; it was a simple rehearsal, and I just had to do a simple, very quick kiss between me and him, but whenever he neared me, I found myself—I guess it was on instinct—turning on my side, and his lips would end up somewhere on my cheek, or he'd notice my movements soon enough and retreat before touching me.

“You say it's so simple, then do it yourself, Sasuke!” I shout back to him, he shakes his head at me and comes from behind the stage.

“If I will, will you do, too?”

“What?” He sighs and shoves me away from my spot. “You’re not actually—”

I watch with widely opened eyes how Sasuke’s slowly leaning in and begins puckering his lips. The entire theater class is gasping and all eyes are on Sasuke Uchiha, the prospective top class actor, as our instructor calls him. His lips are only millimeters apart from the one I was supposed to kiss, when—

“Okay, I can’t kiss Naruto. This would be way too below my niveau,” he announces raising his chin to look at me; I bite down a laugh. It was disrespectful of me and Sasuke to act this way toward Naruto, who had fairly received the role of the prince, just like me getting the role of the princess, however, as much as I said I was totally okay with following the stage directions, whenever I felt someone else’s breath on me, my body simply acted on its own and rejected the stranger presence. It came all natural. As for Sasuke...he was always a know-it-all, Mr. I-do-everything-better; it was nice to see him not doing anything better this time. That was, however, until Naruto, who was beet-red from the close proximity between him and his nemesis Uchiha, fuming and grabbing Sasuke harshly by his left shoulder, turning him back to him.

“What was that? Under your niveau? You are under my niveau, if anything!” he spat, trying to neglect the obvious difference in height between him and Sasuke when he pronounced the word ‘under’. His opposite let out a sarcastic laugh, and I tried to butt into their little quarrel, but before I could even let a sound escape my opened mouth, I was left without any speech: Shikamaru, annoyed by the two squallers, hit Naruto in the back, muttering something along the lines of “get a grip”, and by that took away his balance, the consequence?—Naruto falling forward, hysterically holding onto Sasuke’s shoulder blades with his lips crashing right into the ones of Mr. Know-it-all.

“Shikamaru...Naruto...Sasuke,” I mumble, regaining slowly the ability to speak as Naruto begins breaking from Sasuke.

“What did you do that for? Disgusting!” Sasuke screamed at Naruto.

“Shikamaru pushed me! Like hell I wanted to kiss you! That was my first kiss, ew!” Naruto whined, rubbing his lips with his sleeve.

“You taste like ramen. Next time you kiss someone out of nowhere, keep your tongue to yourself, this was the worst experience of my life, Uzumaki.”

“You should feel honored to have ever received a kiss. Nobody would want to touch these abrasive things of yours!”

“Said the one who just had his first kiss on a guy!”

“Please, the day I acknowledge your gender to be male, shall be my last!”

“Oh really? For that you don’t acknowledge my gender, you surely stare down my pants in the changing room quite often.”

“Yeah because I can’t believe how tiny—” Thankfully, our instructor noticed the loud and tense atmosphere immediately when she came back to the stage, and interrupted the two boys.

“Uzumaki, Uchiha, language!”

“He started!” they retorted, pointing at each other. By now our teacher was about to explode; I could spot her biting harshly on her lip to contain herself.

“I don’t care who started. Sasuke, leave the scene and you, Naruto, continue the scene with [name],” she barked and by the second I heard my name I jerked and nodded, returning back to the middle of the stage, where the light was shining right onto me and Naruto. I could feel Sasuke’s stare on me, the intense and stern gaze from our teacher, and my eyes were set on Naruto’s still raging form. Before I even spoke my line, I already sprinted forward, kissed him and halted in my pose; Naruto’s surprise found evidence in him opening his mouth, and yes, Sasuke was right—he tasted like ramen, it was just kiss, and it is not as difficult to do as I believed it to be.

But what is the difference this time? It’s still a simple kiss, his lips still taste like ramen. I still ship NaruSasu and I still have those damn shirts somewhere in my wardrobe. Nothing really changes over the time. At times like these, I’d daze off and think about something less relevant. As I feel Naruto’s lips on mine, hesitantly, shyly and timidly moving against my own; what am I doing? I honestly don’t know. For one I can feel the world stopping, it’s very slow. My eyes are half-lidded, and still I can watch the rays of light which enter through my window; I can see the little remains of dust over there on my desk, which I haven’t really used in a while. How much time has passed? What have I done in that time? What exactly is happening? I’m honestly out of words, I can hear Naruto’s heart beating, or is it the newly moved in neighbor with his drums? I just don’t know. Maybe I am too scared to focus on the essential. Maybe I am fearing the outcome of me doing what I want to do. Maybe I already know what will happen. Maybe my behavior is unreasonable. But damn, his is very much unreasonable, too.

For a little moment I fully close my eyes: I can feel how Naruto’s hands rub my arms, how his body is coming closer to mine, and when I just don’t see that blond hair, those blue eyes or hear that iconic laugh of his...then it almost feels right, at least right enough for me to kiss him back. My arms wrap around him, not knowing what to do; he smiles against my lips and pushes me, making me stumble backwards with him following without breaking the kiss all too much. The wall greets my back and the warmth of Naruto’s hands leaves my body and I open my eyes again; he’s stopped kissing me and gazes at me. And yet again I am reminded of whom I just kissed, and I yet again am fueled with regrets. What in the world…

“This was wrong on so many levels,” Naruto chuckles and shakes his head. His arms are on either side of me and I sense the heat rise up my body from the embarrassment. But he doesn’t look as miserable as I probably do. There’s not even a hint of the emotions that I am feeling. The way the light hits him, the way he looks at me and his body language; he is still close to me, he doesn’t retreat at all. Why? Wasn’t it wrong? Didn’t he just agree on that?

“Yeah, it was wrong, but strangely I don’t feel sorry,” he states and runs one hand through his locks; my mouth his ajar.

“What did you...why...how—”

“Last time you kissed me you weren’t so awestruck. Say, have I reached your level? Am I a prince worthy of your lips now without you pissing your pants?” Wow, was this all for that back then? Did he need some sort of genital compensation or what?

“From the look of you, I guess so. Or I got worse. Who knows.”

“Naruto...What the fuck. Literally, what the fuck. Why did you kiss me!?”

“Why did you kiss me back? Hmm?” I just stare at him unbelieving. Are we really having this conversation right here and now? I sigh and shake my head, trying to pry myself away from Naruto’s body prison, however, as I attempt to push his arm away, he leans against me, making it impossible for me to move; no escape now (if there was one to begin with).

“I like you,” he says and that so casual in contrast to how his heart beats and his rapid breathings, “I like you, [name]. As more than a friend, of course.”

“You are kidding me. You are married and you are a father. For God’s sake, what are you even thinking?” I scream out, furiously shaking my head. He has officially lost his mind. Maybe if I walk down the street it’s crying in some lonely corner waiting to return to Naruto’s head, so he can speak something that actually makes sense because his sudden confessions are nowhere close to sanity.

“Yes, I am married to Hinata. Yes, I am father to two kids. And still, I like you.”

“How? How can you like me when you have all that?” He shrugs.

“I don’t know, I just do,” he answers nonchalantly.

“This is crazy...you have two children and a wife! Buy some porn magazines, that’s less of a problem than kissing me and declaring to like me.”

“Trust me, I tried the magazine strategy. But it only seems to work with Kakashi and Sai,” Naruto admits, scratching his head and grinning sheepishly. I blush, that was too much information.

“Hey, [name].”

“Hm?”

“Let’s date.” I cough furiously and press myself away from him; of course, I noticed the look of hurt on his face, but who am I to care about that? He wants to cheat, and with me nonethe-f*cking-less!

“You really lost your shit. What about being married, having children and therefore having certain duties did you not understand?” Naruto groans and hammers the back of his head against the wall slightly. My eyes don’t leave him. I need answers. I deserve answers!

“Answer me one question before, [name], please,” he replies and I cock my head to the other side. Shrugging I wait for his inquiry.

“Do you like me?” I gulp, audibly and I have to break eye contact; my pulse is rash. Everything screams at me to deny. Deny it, just f*cking deny it and be over with it. But no words leave my mouth. Neither an avowal, nor a denial. By now my hands must have started shaking and my lips have dried out. Naruto makes no move, he’s watching me and he probably knows the answer already, although I have done a great job in self denial these past weeks.

“Answer me, [name].” His voice is calm, it’s deeper than I’m used to. It’s throaty, raucous and undeniably attractive. My heart is leaping, it’s jumping in utter attraction. A kingdom for the great escape, a kingdom to make these feelings vanish. There are various things I want to say: What does it matter? I don’t like you. This has nothing to do with anything. But instead, I utter nothing at all and just stare to the ground.

“Shouldn’t you be blamed, too, for liking a married man? Your friend’s man at that, too. And you walk into our house, in love with me, start living with us. The Godmother, you call it. Take care of the kids, the house...me. So, take care of me. Be with me...Look at me.” My nerves acted without permission; my eyes met his—his expression unreadable, his aura demanding. I hate this, I don’t want this.

“Now, answer me. Do you like me?”

“I—I like you. I do,” I whimper and he starts approaching me. I can feel the vibrations through my feed as he walks up to me. My chin is between his thumb and index finger, lifted up and I’m doomed to look at him, doomed to get intoxicated and doomed to near him, fall into his arms.

“I married too early,” he suddenly speaks and bite onto my bottom lip in question. “C’mon, I’m twenty-five and I’ve been married for five damn years and I don’t remember when the last time was when I was actually believing I was happily married.” His body felt tense; he was unapproachable, and I was beaten with confusion.

“You never seemed unhappy,” I mumbled, stepping away slightly. Yeah, they never appeared to be unhappy, well, Naruto at least not, and definitely not Hinata. They did fight, I witnessed that much, but I wouldn’t take them to be unhappy.

“This marriage is broken to the point of no repair. She’s never home, always working. I’m working, I’m a politician. We never spend time. Jesus Christ, the last time we had sex was last year. My damn marriage consists of trying to calm my wife down from her complexes and her jealousy over every damn woman who looks at me, that I don’t even notice. The only women whose ass I checked out in my entire span of life was Sakura, my old secretary I had to fire for Hinata, well Hinata I guess, and you. Sakura is married, I am not even into her at all. I used to be in high school, and my secretary I fired so whatever. I’ve been loyal, I’ve done everything to save that marriage, but I’m sick of it. I’m sick of hearing Sasuke on how happy he is with Sakura, when I am just exhausted that I can’t get the one I want and wanted for a damn long time. I don’t care if I have children, they like you and it’s not like they find out or even have the comprehension yet to understand that. So that’s it, it’s out, okay!?”

“Then what do you expect me to do? Just jump at you because I seem to like you and you like me, too? No, just no, Naruto. I don’t want to be anyone’s mistress. It’s not fair to anyone. To me, to Hinata, to your children. Maybe to you, but certainly to nobody else.” I’m furious. His speech, yeah sure, he isn’t content in his marriage, but using me to experience some more, no. His jaw clenches and his eyes soften up; perhaps he realized the flaw in his own argument for once.

“What should I do then? Divorce her and lose my children? Divorce her and become some joke among my colleagues because I’m in love with my best friend? Divorce and lose my job? What is that you want from me so that we can be together? Tell me!” And just like that, I’m left speechless and in thought. Just like that I wish yet again that I was everywhere but here. There are different kinds of forbidden love. Two enemies who become lovers, the casual teacher-student bullshit that every local news barks about; and this one, two friends who have a thing for each other, one married to another best friend. On a rational thought, one would turn down everything. Rejection, a slap to the face, the great escape of storming out the house. Cliché reactions that I wished to give into.

“Do it again.” But of course, I didn’t.

“What?”

“Kiss me again.” And, just like that, he grabs me again and crashes his lips onto mine again. Just like that I close my eyes and stop listening to any sense I had in me. I forget Hinata’s teary face that has been plaguing my mind; I am deaf to Himawari’s cries. The only thing I opt to perceive is my own heart beat and the desire within my body, which controls me and jumps onto him. I am pressed against the wall, moaning and aroused from head to toe.

One would say that when in love the world moves faster, but everything becomes just slower. It’s in slow motion and you notice everything you never noted before. It isn’t as if you can think much. You just don’t think, you act. Like in a play, you don’t have the time to think, but still you are on the stage in fear and the part just doesn’t seem to end. You are scared of f*cking up and you just stutter out whatever comes to your mind—when you’re lucky it’s correct, and when not, nobody in the audience notices the flaw anyway.

The time moves slow when the kiss ends and my hands rub against his trained arms. Everything is close to frozen when my fingers initiate the next steps—one button open, a second, a third...and before I regain awareness his body is bare and I’m confronted with a sight that nothing but my naughtiest fantasy can compare to.

There are goosebumps everywhere when he does the same to me: when my shirt wanders over my head and my pants slide below my knees. My breaths are stuck in my throat when his lips find their way to my collarbone, I shriek when his fingers tuck at my underwear. And if I hadn’t lost my mind before, I certainly have now.

His index finger is entangled with the strap of my underwear, and he slides down my panties right to my ankles. I can stare at him from above, and he looks up to me with a smile and relief in his eyes, lust and gluttony, however, found their ways into his system, too. His hands run along the insides of my thighs till his fingers elicited a moan from me when they played my folds. It all starts with a moan, and then I’m swept of the ground without a second to breathe. Breathing, I could feel his breath against my entrance when his nose nuzzles along it. Its exhales hit my insides, and I cried out when the tip of his nose was right by my clit, putting slight pressure on it. Fuck, I want him. It’s wrong, I can hear faint screams, but they are all too light, too quiet, and I’m all too distracted by what’s right in front of me: a lustful Naruto who’s about to take me to a place where everything stops mattering for a little while.

He is moving whilst I’m all on him, being carried, till I’m falling with a shriek right into the feathering bed of mine, hitting the cushions and lying right in front of him, exposed and intoxicated. He smiles at me, following me suit until he is hovering over me on all four, placing a chaste kiss on my lips; his hands wander over me, cupping my breasts and pulling away my bra, my straps run off my shoulders and before I could even blink it’s all off and the cold of my unheated room hits my chest. Naruto stares in delight at me and I stare back with hazed eyes; I can feel my nipples hardening by the cold and suddenly, I’m moaning all over again: his mouth finds its way to my chest and his lips have enveloped my nipples, sucking lightly on them, then harder and I’ve never felt as good as I have right here and now.

“This is like a dream,” Naruto speaks up, releasing my nipple which was connected to his mouth by now only a string of saliva.

“____, I—can I…make love to you?” Yeah, by now everyone must be screaming rather loudly for me to have a moment of sanity where I slap him across the face, scream at him that he should back the heck off and better make a run for it because, holy damn, this is the no go of the century. I would have done exactly that, maybe in a softer and more understanding way because after all I practically asked for it, but hey, we’ve discussed this already: I’m insane, and insanity doesn’t include common sense. Common sense sadly also doesn’t include feelings, and unfortunately, insanity covers them up.

The end result of this all? Three letters, yes. I bloody said yes and that’s where I am right here and now—cuddled up to his bare body in sweaty sheets, and my best friend’s husband snuggling my shoulder, and mind you, he is asleep, too and whispers my name and proclaims his love, which as sad as it it, I reciprocate. Kind of. Let’s say, if I wouldn’t have any feelings, I wouldn’t be in this situation, however, as much as he said the word “love” all over again, I am aware of how wrong all of this is.

My heart rate is faster than it was minutes before, my guilt is setting in. The question of “what is it that I feel for him” has been semi-answered, and the question of “how am I getting out of this without hurting or hurting someone else” has taken its place. To my misfortune, that question has no answer, even a toddler can safely declare that this problem lacks a solution.

I have a couple of ideas, which all aren’t quite the British way. In fact, all of them are among the lines of the jerk way: just forget about it. No, really. I don’t have much of a horizon of options. It’s not like one of those games where you have multiple choices and in the end you look in a guide for the best end. There wouldn’t be any kind of good end. At least not for everyone…

The question that I now have, what is of greater importance: My own happiness or my friend’s? And if it’s the latter, which friend? Undeniably, Naruto has expressed discomfort in his marriage, Hinata, however, has always been in love with him. They have children, this is a matter that must be addressed, too. In the end, I’ve been seduced and now it’s on me to figure everything out, and no matter what—I’ll be the screwed one. I’m the Godmother not the Mistress.

But tell that to my beating heart and those thoughts of a happy family between me and Naruto. Those thoughts must have eliminated both, the Godmother, the Mistress…and actually more: The Friend. And my bad end.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A hue of red has found its way onto my cheeks, once I fell to the side and collapsed, sweat-bathed into my sheets. Had I truly done _that_? It can’t be. Slowly, I open my eyes and turn to my right, and truthfully, they meet the sleeping figure of my best friend. Naruto’s hand is cupping my hip; his touch is warm and soothing, on the other hand it gave me the feeling that most likely every single wing experiences at KFC—burning, deep fried. For fuck‘s sake...I betrayed my best friend. I cannot even tell why I‘ve done what I did. Have I fallen victim to a politician‘s persuasion skills, or was there something beyond that? Naruto is... he is... asleep. That much I‘ve noted already. And boy, he looked so mesmerising when asleep. So innocent, cute, pure... these fine lines, which one could easily mistake to be whiskers, really are an eye-catching aspect of him. He looks almost like a newborn kitten, that‘s strangely nuzzling me, and breathes his hot breath onto my bare skin. Naruto is... beautiful. And maybe my heart skipped a beat at that very due realisation. 

But no matter how beautiful I find him, how addicting his touch is on me, this is just all messing with my head. Hinata Hyuuga and I have been through way too much to even think about sleeping with her beloved. I am the worst. I shouldn‘t even consider Naruto Uzumaki to be beautiful, attractive, handsome, and—what did these kids call Harry Styles again? Ah right—boyfriend material. I mean, yes, he definitely is that, else he wouldn‘t have been married, if he never were the perfect, most caring boyfriend. Oh dear, I am taking this all into directions I never wanted to explore. Abort! Naruto is... a friend. A good one at that. A good one with whom I‘ve hit it, a terrible, terrible mistake—which strangely was one of the best feelings, minus the post-sex regret—and I should just forget about it completely. That‘s what he is gonna do as well. What he said about leaving her, he was just not in his right mind. What do I even have to offer at this point. _Low blow to myself._ But in all God damn honesty: He and I are friends, meant to be friends, he got a whole bloody family and one hell of an influential position. He is... unattainable. And with that thought setting in, I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and attempt a scavenger hunt for my lost lingerie. A hunt through which my blond friend sleeps through, his snoring a nice melody, which wasn‘t nearly as annoying as I thought it would be. God, I‘m even liking his snoring. I am whipped. What a weird turn of events.

It hadn’t taken long till I got dressed, my stomach twisting after putting each piece of clothing on my body again. My skin was burning, remembering his fiery touches, which were rough and soft at the same time, putting my mind into a frenzy. Images of him flashed through my head, and I felt almost nauseous. He still hadn’t woken up from his slumber. I wished I could be as calm as he appeared in his sleep, no care in the world, just cuddling up to my pillows and blankets, snoring softly with probably the sweetest of dreams playing in my head. It would be far better than thinking of a way to escape this reality: The reality where I couldn’t keep myself in control and did what my very own subconscious had been warning me from since this _everything_ had begun. What should I even say once he wakes up? _What will he say, though?_ It was a scary thought, but what if he never meant anything of what he said? Naturally, he couldn’t have meant everything he said, but what if there was nothing between us? I knew that that would be the best for everyone, us realising that this was dumb, foolish, uncalled for and unnecessary, and most importantly: That we have no actual feelings for each other. But how could that realisation strike the two of us? Hell, I actually have feelings for him. I just can’t figure them out fully. _F*ck it all, I need a f*ckin’ shower._ Maybe that will wash off my feelings of guilt, and the scent of his aftershave which has pretty much stitched its way right under my skin. 

***

This shower was a kind of its own, no comparison to other showers was possible at this point. I am pretty much ninety-nine percent sure that this was the longest shower I’ve ever taken in the entirety of my twenty-five years of walking this planet. And what I’m also sure is that the boiler has never been turned up to these sorts of temperature — dear God, may the electricity bill show mercy on my sinner self. My newly bought shower gel was already halfway empty as I rubbed it all over me for what was probably the fifth time already, but I just can’t get his scent out of my nostrils, out of my system. No matter how hard I scrub, this little secret was so dirty that not even Mr. Clean could make it sparkle. _Man, f*ck that guy._

My lungs were filled with steam, and if I stayed any longer I’d probably overheat. Not that I didn’t deserve that, but I had to get out of this water prison, so I did what’s been due for the last forty-five minutes and turned the water off, taking the deepest breath in years since my final exam. Stepping out the shower I could confirm that I’d indeed turned my single bathroom into a sauna. My eyes lock with the closed door; had I even locked it, though? Is _he_ up now? What will he say? What will happen. Oh my God, I thought and wanted to walk back into the shower again, but I stood my ground… to my own thoughts, and I just grabbed the huge towel that was hanging from my little bathroom stool and wrapped it around me as tightly as humanly possible. 

I was a _bloody_ fool, and I am seriously cursing every second sentence that enters this big, annoying mind of mine: Had I actually not brought in a change of clothes into here? Well, given this is my home, my bathroom and my naked ass right inside, but if Mr. _“I married too early”_ is out and about then I am most likely going to embarrass the living hell — there I did it again — out of myself. Well, if I call out to him then he might wake up, if he happens to have slept through my hour-long shower adventures. But if he is already up, I could at least tell him to piss off, or make him fetch me some clothes so I don’t look like even more of a fool. I hate decisions. 

“Alright then, here goes nothing,” I mumble to myself and press down the handle, making sure that the door isn’t going to act all cranky and noisy on me now. Well, if Naruto were awake he probably wouldn’t even see me with all this steam covering me up anyway. Quietly I shut the door behind me and tiptoe to my wardrobe, grabbing a handful of everything and then moonwalk right back into my bathroom; Naruto all the while still snoring unbothered and oblivious to the scene that just unfolded a couple metres away from him. Without further ado, I get dressed in fresh clothes without the signature Uzumaki scent coating it, and I look into my blurry, steam befallen mirror. Only one thought crosses my mind as I stare into my own eyes: If I were an emoji, I’d be the clown one. All of this James Bond like performance and worries, and for what? He is asleep. I could have just saved myself from all these thoughts, from these moves; I could have just walked out in naked fashion and gotten dressed. Huffing, my now dressed form exited the bathroom again, not scared of anything anymore… only to see Naruto yawning and sitting up, no shirt on, and he just had to stretch and flex didn’t he? I literally shrieked and Naruto jumped at my outburst and bumped his head straight into my wall. Great.

“Are you alright?” I call out to him. Naruto is rubbing his head, and nods still groggy. 

“I’m fine. I’ll live,” he replied and turned to me, looking at me in interest. I blush under his gaze. Well…here we are now. 

“Naruto, look—“ I attempt to start this dreaded conversation, but he interrupts me in an even louder shriek than I did just a minute ago. 

“No, it’s already half past eight,” he states and surely my eyes find the clock in my room. Indeed. It was that late already. “We’ll be late for the party!” My heart drops as I realised that there was that problem as well. A party that he wanted me to attend with him…as his date. His date that he slept with. 

Naruto is rushing out of bed, grabbing his clothes as fast as lightning and putting them on while fishing for his socks. I can only stare at him, letting my thoughts run miles as I process that this is not what I expected to happen. I expected a lot of things: Rejection, crying, even a blood oath. But this? He is so preoccupied with getting ready for this party, or he maybe he feels like he’s said everything he’d to say? But I still had a shit ton to say! Yet I couldn’t bring myself to try to start on this topic again with him, all I could do was copy his movements and look for a fitting bag for my outfit, ironically enough that dress which had more backstory than an Avenger’s stone. 

“Are you ready? C’mon let’s go,” he urged and grabbed both my suitcases with each of his hands, opening the door with his foot and leading me out. I only followed behind, still quiet, no word daring to resonate. _Party. Suitcase._ I’m going to go on a party with a guy I just f*cked with and then I’ll move right into his family home… with his wife, who is my best friend. On a scale from 1 to 10 I truly just hit the level 12 for the messiest situations known to mankind. 

***

I don’t know what I expected would have happened, but the car ride was normal. Granted I was still awkward, but where my mind was running on overdrive, Naruto’s was most likely on flight mode. And as much as this didn’t sit right with me, I endured it and just stared out the window whilst having the radio blast — well, more like hum — some recent chart hit through the vehicle that cut through the silence like a sharp knife. Naruto was driving, and I don’t think he has looked at me once during the entirety of the ride. Was he thinking about it as well, but not showing it? How could he seem so relaxed, or more like fixated on something a whole lot _less_ worrisome than having cheated on the mother to his children. Was he debating on what to say? Was he ignoring it? Are we supposed to ignore this? Leave this unspoken? Will this be the best? 

_Yes, it’s for the best._ Ah, now you’re being all altruistic and nice, thanks for that consciousness, what would I ever do without you? I sigh, and that seemed to catch his attention as he came to a halt on a red light. My ears were tingling as his voice pronounced my name and I turned to him, a light, unsure smile decorating my lips as I gazed into his blue eyes. I can’t deny the tightness in my chest as I look at him. Naruto appeared to be almost apologetic, but he doesn’t voice it. There are so many things I want t0 say in that moment, but before I could even breathe in to collect all my strength a honk wakes us both up from this short trance, and I could hear his foot hit the gas pedal as if he were mid fifty mum on a home stepper. 

“Sorry,” Naruto is calling out to the other driver, who surely doesn’t hear him anyway, and I cackle a little whilst shaking my head. This is all so stupid. 

“What’s so funny?” he mutters and this time I laugh. I don’t know why. I don’t know how. But even if he is part of the problem, part of the reason for this cycle of regrets spinning in my head, little things like this _from him_ are always there to lift my mood.

“Nothing. Keep driving or else the guy behind us is going to switch his vote for the next elections,” I joke and Naruto gives me _the_ look, and _holy schmoly_ why is that so hot?

“Don’t remind me. Sasuke is already being mad annoying about it.” 

“Ah, the lovely secretary he is.” Naruto huffed at that. 

“He can’t even brew coffee. All he does is nag me and tell me to visit random places to make a good impression. He is like a drill sergeant!” I chuckle at that. Yeah, Sasuke can really be a quite demanding fella with a lot of expectations.

“I think he just wants you to do well. He cares, in his own….kind of way…kinda.” 

“Then he could take me to watch football with him or something, not make me visit his grandfather’s bridge and bingo club.”

“He did what?” 

“Well, he said it’s best to try to gain votes of the elderly as they are most likely to vote. Young people often don’t care much about elections, so they aren’t the primary focus in his opinion,” Naruto explained and I raised an eyebrow.

“But the elderly are less likely to stay as they are most likely going to die in a couple years. It’s far better to advocate to vote and win the hearts of the youth!” Naruto smiled at that and I blushed as I felt his hand by my face, tugging a lost strand back behind my ear. How does he even do that when driving!?

“So…you’re an excellent surgeon, _Godmother_ and political advisor? Tell me, [name]-chan, shall I kick our dearest Uchiha right in the ass and put you in his position instead?” At the mention of Godmother my throat grew dry. 

“I’m afraid I’ll suffer another burnout with such many occupations,” I counter. Naruto hummed.

“And we can’t have our poor Sasuke face unemployment. Besides, Sakura-chan would most likely come for my neck for that.” _And at mine as well, once she finds out the mess we navigated ourselves into._ Naruto is quietly driving again now, a content smile on the lips I’d kissed. And I shut my eyes, breathing in and out. I need to know now. No traffic. No escape. Just me and him, and the last ounce of courage in my system. 

“How do you do that?” I finally said, and Naruto side eyed me, his gaze inquiring and expecting. “What?” I sighed. 

“This. How can you talk to me so casually? As if nothing happened…” Naruto smiles bitterly and seems to debate on his answer. 

“[Name]-chan, listen…. I…. ugh…”

“I don’t know where to go with this. It’s confusing. It feels weird,” I blurt it all out, Naruto still struggling for the speech that is supposedly his forte. 

“It doesn’t leave me cold either, really. I just… please, let’s enjoy this evening. And then we’ll talk,” he finally said, grabbing my hand. My heart was in my throat at that touch. “I promise.” When he spoke those last two words the car stopped and we faced the parking lot of a huge mansion. 

“That’s—“ 

“Yeah, that’s the house of Otsutsuki.” _Where the prime minister resides…_

***

I knew Naruto was progressing at a fast rate in his career. Twenty-Three when he first stepped into his current office as the mayor of Konohagakure, one of the fastest grossing cities in the region. But to think that he’d be invited into the prime minister’s home, and that I’d actually tag along as his plus one? That was something I could have only pictured once we both hit our respective 50s or even 60s. Straight out of a novel, or movie, or even manga, but definitely nothing that could have possibly come straight out of my own life. But here I am, following Naruto into this massive building that could suit a king if the monarchy were to still be around. This was…amazing, and I was in pure awe and fascination with this place. Sure, I’ve seen pictures of it. And I saw it on TV whenever I zapped into a news channel, but being inside myself? During a party? That’s a first and most probably a last as well. 

Naruto greeted the people inside, all people of the public. Some in politics, like Gaara of Sunagakure, others high class lobbyists like Obito Uchiha, and of course…

“Hanabi-chan,” I whisper when I spotted her engaging in a conversation with a couple of other fancy looking people. I really don’t belong here. And I surely shouldn’t be in the same room as her… _with him_ … as his _date_. 

“What are you doing here, [name]?” A deep voice, who thought the same as I did just now spoke up behind me all of a sudden, and I turned to meet the drill sergeant secretary, whose eyes are literally telling me to read the damn room. My voice, soft, startled, and out of all things mostly trapped was overruled by Naruto’s ever so friendly and affirmative one: “She’s with me,” was the reply, and Sasuke didn’t seem all that fazed by that statement.

“Well, I figured that much when you walked in together. My question is more on the why side.” Naruto shrugged.

“Hinata didn’t want to join me, so I asked my _friend_ to come in her place. Is that an issue?” He coated it sweetly, but the exchange was vile and it made me feel nauseous. Enjoy the night, he said. Enjoy the night my ass, I barely walked in five metres into the place and I have Sasuke Uchiha running a whole questionnaire. 

“No, I’m surprised is all,” Sasuke answered, “Come on in, Sakura is waiting at the table in the back,” he continued, and we did just that. 

Sakura seemed to share similar surprise when she spotted me approaching the table with Naruto, but she greeted us with a friendly wave and smile anyway, taking me into a quick embrace as well as Naruto. We’d all sat down at the table and it was yet again an awfully awkward silence. 

Sasuke was never much of a talker. I was still awkward. Sakura still surprised, and Naruto was having a staring contest with the table plate. Lovely. 

“Sakura-chan, have you been here before?” I decided to break the ice on behalf of all, and my pink haired colleague and friend shook her head. 

“No, it’s a first for me as well. Sasuke-kun and Naruto have been here before, though.” I nod at that. 

“Where’d you leave Sarada? Any new cool videos?” Sakura laughs at that, a smile so bright I just knew she’d something to share with me. 

“Sarada is with her grandmother. And yes, in fact I do have some new videos.”

“What do you mean ‘videos’?” Sasuke butted in, smelling that he was the talk of town again.

“Nothing, dear. Just cat videos I found on Instagram,” she lied and leaned over to me. _“Yesterday I caught him folding paper planes and making plane noises for her,”_ she attempted to whisper to me. The noise of the room, however, made her raise her voice a little. We laughed. Sasuke was planning bloody murder on us. 

“Literally, why would you film that?” 

“Literally, why would you _not_ film that?” Naruto interjected and cackled with us. The evening was starting to become funnier and more relaxed. The Uchiha man not quite amused, but still the source of entertainment in some way; I wouldn’t have thought that in that moment that the mood he lifted would be dropped below zero soon enough. But Sasuke Uchiha, according to the entirety of our former high school, had always been a party pooper after all. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

_8 years ago_

Sasuke Uchiha received the title of “Konoha’s biggest party pooper” years ago, during prom night. Certificate and a top score in his hands, along with a confirmed internship at his family’s business, he was technically the king of high school. _Technically_. As per tradition, on the night of prom there’d be an election on the prom couple, who’d then get a half-fancy set of crowns stuck on their heads and dance in front of everyone in the sweat-eliciting spotlight; and, of course, a picture of that with a sappy caption would be printed in the local newspaper. Sasuke hated that tradition with a bloody passion, and he would scowl at it, proclaiming his utter disapproval of basically _everything_ even weeks prior to said event. Everyday prom was mentioned, may it be Sakura, Hinata and I discussing on what dresses to pick for the night, or Rock Lee and Naruto worrying on whom to ask out for the dance—Sasuke Uchiha would always bark out how it was stupid and a waste of time. And he meant it all. It _was_ dumb and he definitely had better ideas on how to spend his last day of being a pupil, _however_ as much as he hated the king-queen-tradition and _truly_ didn’t want _anything_ to do with it, he really f*cking minded right then and there that he, in fact, _wasn’t_ elected as king when his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, was voted Queen. His expression was as sour as a green apple. It would have been alright if it were Naruto to take the crown. Although the blond had had a crush on the cherry blossom queen, after Sasuke had marked his territory, Naruto just resumed life as usual and had most likely dropped his infatuation with her. And even if that weren’t the case, Sasuke would have appreciated that outcome far more than his own elder brother, Itachi Uchiha, taking that godforsaken crown. It was as if fate was spitting the younger Uchiha right into his pretty face. 

The boy made no effort not to protest, suddenly so into the matter that he looked like a hotheaded prom _referee_. Only pupils of the graduation year could be up for vote, at least according to him. Not even the music could muffle his barks, he was livid, especially seeing his brother sitting on a throne with his girlfriend seated right next to him. First of all, that was _his_ girlfriend, second of all, Itachi did not just become Prom King _twice_ —in his respective year, and now _here_. Sasuke only hated two things more than Naruto’s stupid pranks: sharing and being inferior to Itachi. This just combined both of those, and mind you, Naruto had just thrown a single noodle _with tomato sauce_ on his face for the jokes. To say that in that very moment Sasuke Uchiha wasn’t a boiling volcano would have been a lie bigger than US-American history books. It didn’t help that Naruto was laughing his ass off on how he now apparently “looked as single as the noodle on his cheek,” Sasuke was planning bloody murder. But first, he’d wipe the noodle off his face and threw it right back at the blond who dodged the “bullet” and made a run for it. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn’t run. I remember the slow pace with which he approached the stage, pushing several couples out of the way and climbed right up to royal territories. Sakura was confused, but had an idea on his behaviour. And she needn’t even voice anything. The newspaper club president, however, had a tough time picking up on what Sasuke would deem obvious signals, and told the boy to leave as they needed to take a picture of the _couple_ and that they had to open the dance. Sasuke turned with such a venomous expression that even I had my blood run cold. Naruto enjoyed calling Sasuke a chihuahua, but really, he looked like a pit viper at that moment. 

“Dare take a photo and I promise your camera will take a swim in the toilet,” he spat, and through the mic on the stage as well. Our homeroom teacher, or well what he used to be, spat out his drink at the proclamation. 

“And you,” he pointed toward Itachi, “Hands off what’s mine.” His brother smiled at that. 

“I just assumed the office appointed to me.” Sasuke scoffed. 

“I couldn’t give less a shit about that. I’ll even put a ring on her if it makes you f*ck off.” I almost choked on air; Sakura was blushing and spluttering. Fugaku Uchiha was hitting his head against the table at the lack of etiquette; Mito was squealing at her rather introverted son’s outburst of emotion. And really, just about everyone was making expressions to be remembered forever. Sasuke Uchiha had a weird way of showing emotions, and he had an awful timing and a lack of sense, and a terrible way of wording something that possessed no academic value. Naruto Uzumaki, on the other hand, was a perfectly fitting second half to the semi-introverted, emotionally deprived mess of an all things anti-social Uchiha—extroverted, loud, and no filter: “Bro, it would have been a minute of a dance and a 144 p pic in the tabloid press. I can’t believe you dropped a proposal over that. _You’re such a party pooper_.” 

“Shut up, asshole!” Sasuke was blushing upon realising what he’s just said in front of everyone. 

“Where’s the ring, though?” Naruto knew he could always push his best friend’s buttons to the maximum, and right now he was testing these waters once again, mischievously also getting back at him for all the shit he put the blond through whenever he said something foolish in class, which was a frequent appearance before his final year, where he’d finally taken a hot minute to think and study. 

The ring in question would snuggle up on Sakura’s finger a couple of weeks after prom. A lot of things happened during and after prom. As for myself, one memory would stick to me and resurface, especially _now_.

*

Sasuke has finally calmed down from his domestic fluffy dad exposing haul, and the tension in the room is barely noticeable. Maybe it’s that one cup of beer we all have had that has eased things down, or maybe, or rather quite certainly, this is just the calm before the storm. Yet, as the music is blasting on full volume through the speakers, with all colours found in light, and just the general atmosphere of all people around—Naruto gets up from his seat and looks at me, hand reach for mine as he pulls me up from where I’ve been seated. Confusion crosses my face, a single eyebrow lifted as I mouth my question. He just chuckles and drags me with him, away from the Uchiha table, off into the distance, into the crowd; realisation hits me the same moment as Naruto yells over the omnipresent noise: “Let’s dance!” he proposes, and with the lightest blush, that surely cannot be perceived in the darkness of the room, I bite my lip and nod in agreement. 

Naruto puts his arms around my frame; he is close, very close, and he moves in the rhythm of the music, feet skittering on the floor with each nuance of the bass. I’m mindlessly following him; dancing has never been my forte, no trust put in my feet, especially not when I’m dressed in anything that isn’t sports gear. Yet, it’s working, and my thoughts redirect themselves from where I’m supposed to put my legs and feet and just about everything, over to the fact that I’m in an intimate position with my very best friend. It’s not that everyone could see us, we aren’t in the centre of attention, actually we’re more at the corner of the dance floor, overshadowed by multiple figures, and still, I feel awfully caught in action. Is this what Naruto meant when he’s said that we should date? Being publicly touchy, dancing, or just close? And yet he’s referred to me as his friend toward Sasuke, and Sasuke is his best friend, his most trusted friend—truthfully with a rocky start, but still, they’re as close to each other as water is to fish. My head officially smokes at all these thoughts. Do I want Naruto to put a label on me? On us? Every fibre in my body screams “No” and “Yes” at the same time: I suppose that means a fat maybe. 

All of a sudden, Naruto’s face comes closer to mine; for a second my breath is stuck in my throat, believing that he’s meant to kiss me, however, his lips rather find my ear. His voice resonates in my drums, fighting to be heard over the loud music. 

“Is it weird that this reminds me of prom?” My heart starts to beat fervently at that single word. _Prom._

“But they are already married!” I shout at him, and he laughs and shakes his head. His hands rub over my shoulders gently and a boyish smile finds its way to his lips. 

“They sure are! But I meant us.” I shiver as he pronounces that word. _Us_. What us? “From what I remember, I was your only dance that night.” _Ah._ He means that. 

*

Where Sasuke Uchiha has blurted out a proposal, my prom night wasn’t exactly something to be described by the word romantic—not that Sasuke had anything in common with a Prince Charming. Rooting from the fact that I was single, I didn’t have a boy- or girlfriend to take to the dance with. I’d planned to ask Naruto to be my so-called date, so I wouldn’t look like a total mess, but as for a matter of fact, I’d been told that he already had a date—and that date would be our common friend Hinata. Therefore, I was stuck with being a loner; at least that was what I’d thought a week prior to that night. Rock Lee would swing by my desk with a single daisy flower and ask me with the reddest face to be his date for prom. Lee was a sweet boy with way too much enthusiasm for anything that concerned exercising, which lead to him having three separate gym subscriptions, for which he most likely spent a fortune even on student discount. The point, however, was that Lee was, in fact, a nice and decent guy, and I was a date-less chick with which he shared maths, so I’d accepted that one daisy with a smile of gratitude and would officially have gym shark Rock Lee as my prom date. 

And really, it all started out quite fantastic. He picked me up, gave me flowers, talked to me; in all honesty, he was quite funny if he tried, and I overall felt comfortable around him. But there’d always had to be a catch of some sort. His being an astoundingly low alcohol tolerance, which was crossed by half a cup of shandy thirty minutes into the night. And, to put it simply, he was a hopeless drunk mess with a speech so slurry, Mr. Hatake believed he downed ten Jägerbombs instead. As much as Lee was athletic, when he was drunk, he couldn’t even walk, and certainly not dance. So, I was stuck to the table, having some club kinda moments with Ino and Sakura… and Sasuke’s mum for some reason as well. But that all wasn’t exactly the dance I’d expected from all the sappy movies and shows I watched on the telly. 

The final hour of prom came by, still no dance, Lee still being drunk, and me needing the freshest air available to me after I had quite the conversation that surely wasn’t on my to-do list for the day or just my life in general. So, with a need for air, I ushered myself out of the hall and sat outside on a bench, kicking my shoes off and enjoying freedom. That was until not even five minutes later someone had joined me on that no longer lone bench. It just had to be Naruto. 

“You needed a breather?” he asked to which I only nodded. 

“Night didn’t go as planned?” I scoffed. 

“My date has been drunk for hours. My dad couldn’t even come today because of a work emergency. I’ve been stuck at the Uchiha table. Don’t get me wrong, I adore them all. But yeah, it’s not all that what I thought it’d be. And then… Neji,” I rambled on. Yeah, this night was doomed. I probably looked even more pathetic than Sasuke, and that meant something. 

“I take it you couldn’t dance then?”

“Well, obviously,” I replied rather dully. I wanted to drown in self-pity, but Naruto had a strange habit for pulling me out of these waves of depressiveness. And that with quite surprising words and actions.

“Come on then. I believe I’ve owed you a dance since middle school,” he announced and extended his hand to me. I just blinked. Naruto rolled his eyes. 

“Dance with me, [name]-chan!” And with that, I grasped his hand and danced with him—barefoot. 

“Without shoes, you no longer look so tall. I like that,” he chuckles and I laugh along. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you do.” There was barely any music reach outside, but we still managed something that didn’t look half-assed. 

“What even happened with Neji,” Naruto suddenly asked and the suddenness of the question made me step on his right foot. “Yeah, I’m really glad you’re not wearing these shoes. But really, what happened? I just saw you talking and then you pretty much stormed outside. Well not stormed but—“ I cut him off with a sigh. 

“It’s weird, to be honest. You know how I’ve had a crush on him back in 8th grade?” Naruto nodded, still leading me in the dance. “Well, he basically confronted me about it? I don’t even know where he got that from, I’ve only told you, Sakura and Hinata. And I don’t peg none of you to have told him, especially not now?” 

“I haven’t told him, if that’s what you mean.” I shook my head. 

“Yeah, no, I know you wouldn’t have blabbered. If you did, you’d have done it back in the day because these are honest to God old news. Anyway, he asked if I still felt anything for him,” I continued. Naruto then spun me, pulling me closer to him as the swivelling came to an end. His hands were on both my arms, I could feel his breath on me. 

“Well, do you?” The proximity made me anxious, and if it wasn’t for that, it would have been the hard stare of the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. I blushed. 

“Ah… I don’t know? I have never thought about it. I just dropped my crush on him, I guess? I mean, I’ve barely seen him around with the Hyuuga’s having sent him to a private boarding school and all, and now he’s all busy with university. I’d say no? Or maybe? It’s definitely not a positive yes.” Naruto’s eyes flashed an emotion I couldn’t pinpoint, but he was usually loud and cheery, not serious and deep in thought; he maybe even looked vulnerable right there. 

“So, there isn’t someone you like currently?” I raised an eyebrow at that. “I mean, if that were the case, you’d know you didn’t like him. But wait, so does he like you?” I’ve never been more grateful for his second question. 

“Honestly, no idea? It was all so confusing, maybe I should just talk to him again or something,” I said, dodging the first question. It wasn’t that I had any big crush going on, or just any crush at all. The only thing I was certain of, however, was that Naruto had been making me feel weirdly warm and bubbly when he was around, and if I were held at gunpoint to declare who I’d be most willing to spend the rest of my life with, I can’t deny that I’d have dropped the name Naruto Uzumaki without a thought. But it’d be weird to crush on your bestie, right? Especially when he asked someone else out on the date, right? 

“Yeah, maybe you should,” Naruto finished and let go of me. “There you go. Now you’re no longer dance-less!” And with that, he left to go back inside. My mind had never seen an issue with his sudden appearance after my disappearance. In hindsight, though, why had he even paid attention to me, rather than dancing with Hinata. After all, they’d start dating right after prom. And I… I don’t even know what Neji and I had afterwards. 

*

“Well, what can I say, my date got drunk after half a cup of beer with sprite!” I shout over the music. Naruto laughs. 

“You still got to dance with yours truly!” I hummed.

“Yeah, thanks for bringing a spark to that horrid night of mine.” Naruto’s form becomes a little bit tense, his brow knitting as he seems to contemplate his next words. I stay quiet, dancing to the beat, following his lead. 

“You know, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I’d asked—“ 

“Me instead of Hinata?” I finish his question for him, he nods, his tooth adding pressure to his bottom lip. He’s quite nervous about this, I note.

“To be honest, I knew she was head over heels for you, but I never thought it was mutual, so it came to me as a surprise when she told me that you’d asked her out for the dance,” I confess with an awkward smile on my lips. Naruto, on the other hand, looked perplexed at my choice of words. His eyebrows scrunched up and his hold on me faltered—we both stopped dancing at that. 

“Then picture my surprise when I heard you went with Lee,” he throws back at me. My heart beats rapidly against my rib cage and my body is on full “Naruto alert.” I know that he’s wanted to say something other than that. His expression just before has indicated that much. But I can’t bring myself to dig. 

“Well, after I heard you’d go with Hinata, I thought I’d just accept his invitation. I mean, he was a sweet guy after all, and I didn’t want to go alone, so…” I mumble in response, and Naruto’s eyes widen in response. I raise an eyebrow in question. 

“What?” Naruto once again has that strange expression on him that I simply cannot read at all. But as quickly as it came, it got washed away by the familiar Naruto mood. And then he just… laughs. 

“Man, my high school self must be punching himself right at that moment.” 

“So, you’d planned on asking me back then?” I question. Now that has me curious. He blushes, even in the dim light I can see that. 

“Maybe I thought you were cute and quite a catch for me to take to prom. And we’ve been friends since forever so I was sure it wouldn’t have been awkward.” I smile at that, but a question still lingers on my tongue. 

“Then why—“ 

“Naruto, a word,” Sasuke suddenly appears next to us again, coughing as he got awkwardly shoved left and right by dancing butts and bodies. My inquiry is unheard or may be forgotten. In any way, I’d not receive any answer to it—only a grumble from Naruto and an excuse and a promise that he’d come back once he’ll finish whatever Sasuke needs to talk to him for. I nod, more than once, my brain on autopilot for nodding at this point, as I hurry back to the table where I still find Sakura to be seated. A part of me desires to follow Naruto and Sasuke, curious about what these two would discuss. My inner compass is pointing towards Naruto, and that feeling in my gut screams at me that Sasuke has more issues than just his general moody attitude. But, I can’t just eavesdrop, innit? My future self, in hindsight, would beg to differ. Breaking morals hasn’t been news to me for that day in particular, and if I’d just broken them once again, it sure would have saved me from countless rounds of overthinking… and just mess. Sasuke sure is a boomer. And I sure as hell am clawing onto being a goody-two-shoes. 


End file.
